Be Careful What you wish for!
by Killermimi
Summary: Isabella is fed up with Edward and her so-called best friends, one fateful night she makes a wish that one of the Voultori take her away and it happens! Now Bella is gone and no one knows how. Full summery inside. Rated M for L&L lemons and language! DISCONTINUED, SORRY, BUT WILLING TO ALLOWED SOMEONE ELSE TO CONTINUE, READ LAST CHAPTER TO FIND OUT HOW.
1. Chapter 1

**Be Careful for what you wish for!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I just love the works of Stephanie Meyers. **

**Summary**: _Isabella Swan is fed up with life, her vampire boyfriend Edward and her best friends Alice and Rosalie are screwing around, her werewolf friend Jacob doesn't even look at her and makes fun of her and her so-called friends at Forks High thinks she's a freak. But what happens when Bella decides she's had enough and wishes on a shooting star that someone from the Voultori would come and take her away and suddenly Felix is at her door like a collector claiming her soul! She is then later kidnapped and then taken to live in Italy. But what if she doesn't care and attracts the hearts of three unlikely Voultori members? Will Edward continue to screw around with his adopted sisters or will he get off his ass and do something?_

Please R&R my story (criticism is accepted)!

Chapter 1: Life sucks/Wishing on a shooting star

**BPOV:**

I was fed up, with my cheating vampire boyfriend and my skanks of best friends who promised me when Edward and I started dating they wouldn't get in between our love. But a few moments ago I heard Alice screaming Edward's name at the top of her lungs as he banged her. Though I wanted to storm in Edward's room and expose them in the act and see their reactions I decided against it. Each and every time I heard him in there with either Rosalie or Alice. And what made matters worse, Jasper or Emmett would be in there videotaping the entire sex scene, it made me want to gag at how sick they were. I was sitting in the forest not far from their house and placed my phone on silent, least Edward call me and hear that I'm only a few miles away. I made sure that when I walked in the house my mind was completely blank. I knew Alice would be able to see my decisions when I made them so I learned how to move around her unusual powers. And since Edward couldn't hear my thoughts I had an ultimate advantage. But it wasn't as easy as it looked even though I could avoid Edward and that skank Alice; I knew I couldn't avoid her emotion-sensitive boyfriend, Jasper. So every time I snuck in their house to see who was doing whom, I always kept my feelings neutral; almost non-existent. So those times I always came around I was never detected.

I continued to sit in the forest and continued to think of the others who made my life a fucking hell-hole. Suddenly my mind flickered back to Jacob, that backstabbing son-of-a-bitch. Every time I was around the arrogant bastard I wanted to rip his heart straight from his chest, just like he did mine except I wanted to literally rip it out and eat it in his face. I was the one who comforted his ass when he became a werewolf with emotional problems, I was always there to listen to his sob stories when yet another girl broke up with his sorry ass, but if I look back on it now, I really couldn't give a fuck less about Jacob. He always made fun of me when we were alone and with his wolf pack. But if you ask me they were dumb animals, literally. They took a piss literally anywhere when they were in wolf form and sometimes when they were humans. They ate like savage cavemen, eating two times that of a normal human, and they sometimes didn't bathe for weeks making them smell like a freaking dumpster with legs or four (when in wolf form). Then there were those dumb-ass kids at my school who had the audacity to call me a freak when they should've taken a good look at the Cullens! I mean the people were pale, didn't like sunlight, and barely talked to anyone other than themselves and me.

I hated Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley, they were the worst. Jessica went around telling everyone I was a freak and a skanky bitch that slept with most of the boys at the school, which was a lie, but did Edward defend me when it was going on around the school, NOOO! Then Mike went around telling everyone how easy I was in bed, how I literally threw myself on him just to get him to have sex with me, as if he would be the last motherfucker (second in line to Edward) that I would ever sleep with. But I just shrugged it off and did my school work and acted as the obedient child at the house. Looking back on life, I think that the only good coming here to Forks was being able to see my father Charlie and letting Edward and his family be honest with Charlie and tell him the truth about them. He didn't seem really freaked out about as it, so as long as Edward didn't bite me, then he was totally okay.

Standing up I decided I was going to go for a walk, I didn't know where I hadn't decided, but it was totally on purpose, I didn't want Alice finding out my location. Over the years of building up my hatred for this fucking life in Forks, Washington, I was able to become clumsy, my scrawl didn't even look as bad as it did before either.

Dialing Charlie's number faster than possible I waited for him to pick up, becoming annoyed while I listened to his stupid Kenny Chesney ringtone. He picked up after the fifth ring.

_Hello?_

_Hey dad it's Bella._

_Bells, how ya' doing?_

_Good, hey look, I'm going to take a walk, I'll be back late, if they call just tell them I'm taking a shower or something. If they ask to come over, tell them I'm not feeling well._

_Why, what's wrong sweetie, did something happen? Did Edward bite you?! IF THAT BASTARD DID I'LL- _

_No dad he didn't touch me, I just need some time to think for myself, 'kay? I don't need anyone suffocating me. I just need some space, I promise to be back before it gets too late._

_Well… alright, but not too long, I don't want to have to worry about someone taking my sweet Isabella away. Love you sweetheart, bye._

_Bye dad. _

I hung up and turned off my phone. I began walking out of the forest and into some open air. The wind blew at my face as I walked away from the Cullen home. I continued walking lost in thought when I noticed I had stopped; when I looked up I was at the same park that Edward had taken me to on our first official date as boyfriend and girlfriend. Standing in front of the same bench we sat on felt almost like a dream.

Flashback:

**Edward:** (On the phone) Hey Bella, come on get dressed, I want to take you somewhere.

**Bella:** (On the other line) Really! Wow, thanks Edward, I'll get dressed now!

*Fifteen minutes later*

(Edward knocks on Bella's door and as if on cue she trips on the rug and jumps up to straighten her up and opens the door for Edward)

**Edward:** (Looking Bella up and down) Wow, Bella, you look nice, that shirt really suits you.

**Bella:** (Blushing) Thanks. So are you ready to take me to this place.

**Edward:** Yes, yes, I am. (pointing through open doorway) Ladies first.

*One hour later*

(Bella and Edward are sitting on one of the park benches hand in hand.)

**Edward:** Did you like today love?

**Bella:** Yes, it was the most wonderful day of my life.

(Edward leans in and wraps his arm around Bella's shoulders and kisses her lightly on the lips. Bella blushes deep crimson.)

**Edward:** I want it to be like this for the rest of our lives until the end of eternity.

**Bella:** Me too.

*End Flashback*

I thought back then everything would be like that, but now I know it's all a giant lie. In fact it's the biggest lie I've ever heard in my 18 years of living in this shit-hole of a town. I continued walking past the park until I was at my house again. Taking my key out of my pocket I entered the house soundlessly and walked into the kitchen scaring Charlie.

"Whoa! Wow kiddo, you scared me there for a second. It's seems as if you get quieter and quieter by the day." It was true, ever since I became less clumsy; I was also becoming more and more invisible.

"Look Charlie, I'm going up to my room, like I said before, if they call, I'm sick, or I'm sleeping, which ever you can think up first, just think it up."

With that I escaped upstairs to the silent isolation of my room. I locked the door behind me and started undressing quickly. I made sure my window was locked and shut, I didn't want Edward or his siblings watching me sleep. But just before I closed the window I saw a star shooting across.

_Wish upon a shooting star, _my mother always told me when I was younger.

"Well yeah I gotta wish, I wish that someone from the Voultori, I don't give a damn who, I just wish one of them could take me away from this hell of a life. I wish they could take me away and never bring me back. I wouldn't argue or fight back; I'll go anywhere as long as it's away from here."

After I shut and locked my windows I slipped under the covers and dreamt dreamless and lonely dreams.

So did you like it! It's my first fan-fic so you can state your opinions!

Did you like how I made Edward a cheating man-whore? Please Review!

Killer Mimi =)


	2. Chapter 2

Be Careful what you wish for!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; I repeat I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Just a major fan of Stephanie Meyers' works.

Last Chapter… We just took a look into Bella's POV about Edward's cheating and see how she felt about being betrayed by almost everyone except her only father. Now she's wished upon a shooting star that someone from the Voultori would come and take her away. But little does Bella know that her wish is going to come true (oops spoiler alert! =0)!

Please R&R! :P

P.S. In last chapter there were a few typos so please forgive me, I sometimes type so fast I forget about what I'm typing.

-Killermimi =)

Chapter 2: Sex scene/life without Bella

EDPOV

I smiled in ecstasy as I heard Rosalie moan my name and hiss in pain as I thrust further into her sweet pussy. I couldn't hold it off any longer, my cock was growing harder and I needed to release my cum from inside or I would burst.

My lips found their way to her sensitive ears and I whispered, "Can I release my cum in your sweet pussy?"

"Yes, Edward," she cried, "yes! Release it all inside of me."

"I don't want to do this all alone; I want you to cum for me too."

"YES! YES!" She moaned. I loved it when she did that, I loved it when both her and Alice did that, it sent me overboard.

I finally relaxed and let the cum shoot into her opening and she exploded all over my dick. She began panting and opened her eyes to see what she had done.

With a sly and sexy grin she replied, "I'll clean that off for you master." I just loved it when Alice and Rosalie called me that. It made me feel like I had some dominance.

Sliding me from outside of her passage, she sat up and got on her knees. She decided to give me a hand job before the blow job which made my cock grow twice as hard as it had before. I moaned she massaged my stiff cock and soon she began licking it with her tongue. Once she was prepared she slowly but surely shoved my shaft into her mouth. I was soon thrusting back and forth in her mouth, grunting with each thrust. Soon I was Cumming in her mouth and she swallowed without reluctance. After she had cleaned off my cock, she started massaging my back.

I felt like I was in absolute heaven. Even though it was wrong to Bella, I couldn't give a fuck less when I was with Alice or Rosalie. Nothing really mattered when we were together. But when I was with Bella I wished I could rip off my nose so I couldn't kill her for the luscious scent that rolled off her body. I couldn't even kiss her without going into recoil. To get rid of my thoughts of killing her I started sleeping with my adopted sisters.

Yeah, it's wrong, but sleeping with other vampires really got rid of the stench of humans. Truth be told, it first started with Tanya. It first started when I took on a date to the park, when our lips touched I feared I would drag her into the woods and kill her there, but when I saw Tanya's beautiful face and curves everything after that went blank.

I finally snapped back to earth when Rosalie asked, "How did you like that?"

"It was pure pleasure, my dear lady." She giggled at this and kissed my cheek.

"I guess I'll give Emmett the tape, this will be perfect for our next honeymoon, we'll sit in a dark hotel room, watch the video of me and you doing it, and then we'll fuck each other afterwards." I chuckled and kissed Rosalie on the lips. Emmett and Jasper weren't so troubled with the idea of someone else (i.e. me) sleeping with their wives.

"No, my dear sex bunny, I'll give him the tape." Picking up the camera remote on the bed stand I turned off the camera stopping the recording.

I stood up and gathered up my clothes and slipped back on my boxers while I let Rosalie put her clothes back on. I went the camera and popped out the tiny CD. I wrote, _Edward and Rosalie sex scene_ on it and slipped out of the room.

I didn't make it all the way Emmett's room when I heard Alice scream. With lightning speed I was downstairs holding a rocking and shaking Alice; Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie followed after.

Alice's eyes were far off so she was currently seeing the future. Her eyes were wide with shock which meant something bad is going to happen.

_Oh, crap! _I thought. _What if it's Bella?_

"NO! NO! NO! What are they doing?!" Alice's eyes grew wider and wider with each passing moment until they were wide topaz orbs. She continued screaming at empty space.

"No you sick bastards, leave her alone! Bella! What the hell are you doing?! Why are you talking to him run, call Charlie! Don't just stand there and talk to him, run! Run! NO! Wait, what are you doing? NO! Don't go with him! Please no! Bella don't do this! BELLA!"

Alice finally grew silent as her vision ended. She began panting hard and I turned to face me with dark eyes. My eyes were fierce with anger, what was Bella planning?

"Alice, what did you see that had to do with Bella?"

"S-she, she, the Voultori…" her sentence was breaking off I wasn't sure what she was trying to tell me.

"What about Bella? What about the Voultori?"

"The Voultori, they decided that they have been putting off the Bella issue for too long so they sent Felix out to get her. And surprisingly she goes with him without hesitation and doesn't even run or look afraid. Edward, I'm scared at what they might do to her."

My heart stopped at the thought of the Voultori coming to take Bella away from me to live with that repulsive monster Aro. For the first few moments I couldn't think until I felt Jasper's hand on my arm.

_You should call her man, _he stated in my head.

_Why Bella? Why? Why are you doing this? You know it'll affect Edward the most. _Alice continued ranting in her head about Bella's sanity.

With a clear mind I stepped out of the house to call Bella, but just before I was able to dial, Alice stopped me.

_No use, _she said in my head, _she won't pick up the phone; actually she'll end up throwing it at the wall. _

"Well, I'll at least try."

And I did and she never picked up, I was forced to go to voice mail. I rubbed my hand through my hair in frustration and let out a shaky breath and answered at the beep.

"Hey Bella, don't answer the door for a while, I'll be over to check up on you. Please be safe my love." I hung up and rushed back upstairs to change clothes. I knew what I had to do. With a fast pace I quickly changed clothes and ran out to my Volvo. I gunned the engine and raced to Bella's house.

I decided that since Bella wouldn't pick up Chief Swan would. He picked up after the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello Chief Swan, it's Edward, I'm calling to talk to Bella, she isn't picking up her phone and I'm worried."

"Oh, hello Edward. Oh, um, about that phone problem thing, Bella said she was too sick to pick up and didn't want to you guys coming to bother her. She's sleep right now, but maybe you could call back later, she'll probably pick up then."

"Charlie, you need to let me see her, it's really important that I tell her something." Charlie seemed to be hesitating on the other line.

"Well, I guess she won't get too mad at me," he mumbled. "Well… I guess, I could let you come over to see her, but if she doesn't come out of her room, then I think she's still sick and doesn't want to be waken."

"Sure, whatever just let me talk to her."

"Oh, alright, goodbye Edward."

"Goodbye Chief Swan."

I was already turning the corner to Bella's house when a shadowy figure caught my attention. I immediately parked in the space by the cruiser. Bella's car was no longer there since she had long since given it away to some old man who lived here in town.

I got out the my car and immediately smelled someone from the Voultori.

"Show yourself."I ordered. I realized that this was a bad mistake because not only did one member of the Voultori appear, but most of the Voultori guard. They all wore cloaks covering their faces, but I knew each and every thought separately. It seemed as if the entire Guard was here.

"Well, well, if it isn't the son of Carlisle. Edward Cullen I presume?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen you for while Marcus."

"As for you Cullen child."

"And what are you doing at Bella's house?"

"That's the same question I should be asking you. Should you be screwing one of your sisters?" That comment was really hitting below the belt. He was looking at me with a smug look that I wanted to rip off his face.

"Look, you need to leave Bella alone, like Now!"

"Why, so after we leave you can go back to cheating on her with Tanya and other females from the other clans?" I stared at him with a wide mouthed expression. "Exactly what I thought Mr. Cullen."

"How did you know about that anyway?"

"We've been watching, ever since you and Bella left we've been keeping tabs on Bella as well as you. And I've found some very interesting information. Did you know she knew that you were cheating on her this entire time? And truth is she absolutely hate's everyone one in this town other than her own father."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, that was impossible that Bella was there those times me and my sisters had done it. Every time we left out the room we would've have smelled her.

"Yes quite resourceful girl, she's learned how to hide her scent from you and she even learned how to bypass your powers, quite interesting indeed. That's why she hasn't been talking to you or answering any of your calls and giving excuses like 'oh I'm not feeling well I'll talk to you later' or 'I need to be alone for a while, call you later'. And she never does, have you not noticed? Or are you too busy flirting with other females to notice?"

I couldn't deny Marcus that, he was right, Bella had been answering my calls less and less, and sometimes didn't even call back. But somehow it didn't bother me. I didn't care. Why? I promised her my heart and I go behind her back and have sex with the women she used to be friends with. What was wrong with me?

Suddenly Marcus grinned as his phone rang, "Hello?" He paused. "Oh Felix, you've completed your job, how wonderful. We'll meet you at the airport." He hung up the phone and looked at me with a sly grin.

"Well Mr. Cullen, it seems as if Felix has completed his job."

"Wait, I would have seen him…"

"Nope, Bella wasn't at her house, she made Charlie lie and say she was in her room sick. I had Demetri and Felix track her down and surprisingly she came willingly. We have no more business here."

So it was all a trick, talk to me a while, while Felix and Demetri coaxed Bella into coming with them. I should have seen this coming. Why didn't I see it coming? Why?

"Why?" I mumbled.

"Why, Mr. Cullen? That answer you'll have to find out for yourself."

With that they all left me in the woods staring like a complete idiot.

SO! What did you think? Too boring? Need more detail? What come on people I need more reviews to help with this story! All and any critism is accepted, please just don't be too harsh.

-Killermimi =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Be Careful What you wish for! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; I repeat I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Just a major fan of Stephanie Meyers' works.**

**Okay, I will post a chapter a day; since school and writing stories don't mix (hate it…). But after reading one of the reviews I've decided to make the chapters longer and probably add in one of the Voultori Guard's POV. (Maybe, it's still a thought in process). I really love how people are reading and reviewing my story. Like I said before this is my first story so please review, just don't be harsh about it. Okay so I'll stop now, so I can start the chapter…**

**-Killermimi =) **

**P.S. Oh and if you find any typos in this chapter or the last please tell me! **

Chapter 3: Leaving/New life Pt.1

**BPOV**

So I was leaving, and I really didn't care. Like I wished yesterday, I wanted them to come and take me away. I sat in the back seat of Felix's Mercedes Roadster and looked out the tinted windows as I watched towns fly past. I felt as if I could breathe now that I was away from the house. From the town.

While we waited at a stop light I watched as couples passed by either walking or driving looking absolutely happy. I was envious. I hated them. They were too happy, I wish that a rift would come in between one of the couples and they would hate each other forever, just like I would hate Edward forever.

Then something finally struck me and I realized that ironically today was Valentine's Day.

"Fuck!"

Felix chuckled at this, "Very colorful vocabulary you have Ms. Swan."

"Yeah, well, you'd have a colorful vocabulary too if you found out that today's fucking Valentine's Day."

"Oh right, I forgot, this was you and Edward's day."

"Whatever," I grumbled. I really wasn't in the mood to hear about him right now. Truthfully I wished Edward and his sister would go and burn and rot in a fucking hole. I closed my eyes blocking out all the romantic and gooey love that was going on around the streets. It was all giving me a fucking migraine.

"Hey Felix, wanna be helpful? Let's get out of this shit-hole place and get to Italy already. That'd really make my day."

"Patience child, we're almost to the airport."

"Patience this and patience that, you know what I tired of being fucking patient. You wanna know something? That was the same BS Edward told me when I asked him for sex, and you wanna know what he said? 'Patience Bella, in due time my love.' And you know what I'm gettin' fed up with it. The next person I hear say patience, is gonna get an ass-kickin'!"

"You know you might just end up hurting yourself on that part." Felix chuckled.

"Shut up Felix." I pinched my fingers between the bridges of my nose. I was absolutely fed up with life and love. If I had I gun I would shoot down everyone I saw that was too happy in my eyes.

Because if I wasn't happy, nobody was going to be happy.

After a while my anger finally drifted me off to sleep and I dreamt the most horrible dream…

_I was in the meadow that Edward had taken me to, to tell me his secret. But I wasn't in the meadow; it was more like I was in the forest that peeked into the meadow. And what I saw in our meadow was absolutely heart retching. _

_I saw Edward and Tanya rolling around in the grass playing with each other in a sexual way. Edward's slender fingers played in Tanya's strawberry curls and her fingers started unbuttoning his shirt. I started to grind my teeth in fury._

_Tanya moaned as Edward began kissing down her neck. I felt my heart tear to shreds and flame up. Tanya wrapped her arms around his neck while he kissed down her body stopping at her large breasts. He looked up at her with a playful smile as she realized his wish and began undoing her shirt revealing her lace bra. Edward smiled at this. His lips began kissing her left breast and his fingers played with her nipples through the lace. _

_I growled harshly and Tanya and Edward stopped their playing and looked into the forest with fear and shock in their eyes. Edward immediately recognized me._

"_Bella?" he whispered. _

_But I didn't answer him; instead my growl grew louder in my chest. Instead my eyes locked with Tanya's topaz orbs. I could feel my teeth sharpening. I knew what I wanted to do. I would tear Tanya to shreds. She continued to look at me with scared eyes while I heard Edward in the distance trying to calm me down. _

_But I didn't listen to him and jumped on Tanya. I watched as my nails grow sharp as they sliced into Tanya's chest like paper. She shrieked in pain as I tore her heart out and ate it._

_I was a monster, a demon that none this world has ever seen. When I saw Tanya's eyes grow dim with death, I turned to look at Edward who was near the edge of the meadow cowering in fear. I could see my new form in his eyes. This woman I saw was fierce and angry. She had blazing red eyes and her teeth were sharp like a cannibal's. She had wings that grew out of her back and her nails were as sharp as knives._

"_B-Bella, please… don't do this. Please." _

"_You want to know something, I didn't want you to sleep with those skanks of sisters and Tanya and all those women who you said meant nothing to you the way I did. But you still did, you don't give a damn for me, and I couldn't give a damn less if you died right in front of my eyes." He had a pained look on his face at what I had said. _

"_Y-you really don't mean that do you?"_

"_Of course," I hissed. "You don't love me, I don't love you. So Edward, I believe this is the end." _

_With that the fierce, angry woman who was me pounced on Edward and tore him to shreds…_

I bolted awake looking around the unfamiliar setting. I saw I was in a bed that had curtains that covered that covered around the tall bed posts, silhouetting the rest of the room. Moving past the curtains I saw the room I was in looked more for a little girl, possibly one that was into a frilly laces and pink crap, but seeing as my mood darkened, I wasn't really in the mood for all this lace after the dream I had.

I continued to look around when my eyes locked onto crimson eyes in the dark. My eyes narrowed and the eyes mirrored my action. I pursed my lips and folded my arms; this earned me a smug chuckle.

"What do you want?"

"I am merely observing my dear Bella." I recognized that voice, it was Aro.

"What do you want Aro? I don't need anyone watching me sleep."

"I did nothing wrong my sweet, I merely watched. It wasn't as quite interesting as it was before when you constantly talked in your sleep, but now barely do it anymore, all you did was growl. But it was quite attractive coming from a human."

I narrowed my eyes and hissed at Aro, "Sweet, now get the hell out of here."

Aro appeared in front of me with lightning speed and cupped his icy hand around my cheek. My chocolate eyes narrowed to slits as they inspected Aro's perfect crimson irises.

"In this light Ms. Swan you are quite magnificent." I so badly wanted to remove Aro's hand from my face, but he held it firmly. "Yes, quite magnificent, and your scent is so delicious I could just eat you up."

He crushed my body to his cold chest as he moved my head and hair out of the way to get to press his hard, cold lips to my neck. I tried to push him off, but for all the luck I was doing, he probably thought I was poking him in the chest. I felt his tongue poke out and lick my neck. This sent shivers up and down my spine. I wanted to push this man off of me, I was absolutely repulsed by vampires and he was no exception to the rule.

But he suddenly broke free of me and looked back at the door. He growled and replied, "Fine Caius. I'll be there in a moment, and when I do get there you had better have a good reason for interrupting my feeding time."

He released his choke hold on me, but gripped my face and stared intensely into my hateful eyes. He bent his head closer to me and his lips brushed past my lips slightly making me shiver. But he kept our lips planted so close that one too quick of a movement would have each of us kissing one another, which was probably what he wanted. But I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

"My dear Bella, do not think this is over, oh my dear, it is far from over. Once I have turned you into one of us, that fierceness that you have now obtained will do well for my future wife." I could smell and taste his sweet breath on my lips, but he was not going to get any moaning or pleasure from me.

"Get the hell away from me Aro before I take this fierceness and shove it up your ass."

"Oooh," he growled, "I like that. That fire, I wish Edward had cheated on you earlier, or otherwise you wouldn't be this appealing to me." I so badly wanted to slap Aro in his smiling face. I couldn't stand him, The Voultori, the Voultori Guard, or Edward and his stupid family, quite frankly I couldn't stand vampires all together; they were all sick bastards that could burn in hell.

Suddenly his lips pressed against my cheek in a swift, but passionate gesture. His fingers slid from under my chin and rested on the place his lips had been. I stared at him gaping.

"Please my dear Bella, don't do that a fly will fly in your mouth and choke you." Right now I was wishing a fly could come in my mouth and kill me. I couldn't believe what that sicko had just done. "After some time, I will have one of the Guards come to get you so we can talk about your new life here in Italy."

I pushed away from him and glared at him with such darkness I was sure it was near impossible for a regular to obtain.

"Whatever," I hissed.

He growled and his eyes closed slightly, "Please Bella stop that, your anger is making me hard. And if you keep it up I just might force those pretty clothes of yours off and fuck you until you can't stand it."

I just stared at him and said nothing. He took this as his cue to leave, but not before looking back at me. "I really want to see you in the throne room to show off your new fierceness to my comrades."

"Leave Aro, now." I growled.

"Okay, okay. I surrender my dark princess."

Aro left the room with my cheek burning from his kiss and a new anger bubbling inside my chest.

**So what did you think of this new fiercer, darker Bella? What did you think of that dark dream I created for her where she turns into a monster? What did you think of the entire chapter? Please comment and review! But please don't be too mean, this is just my first story! Oh and sorry if it's not long enough for you long chapter lovers! My B!**

**-Killermimi =) **


	4. Author's apology

My apology note

Sorry, sorry, SORRY! For some stupid reason my internet connection is jacked up so I probably won't be able to post some chapters for a while, but my Microsoft Word still works so I'll keep typing away. I finished the fourth chapter and am currently finishing up the fifth chapter. When I'm done I'll post both, at school since that's where I currently am posting this from, so don't hate me if I don't post regularly. I'll get my mom to fix the stupid connection and I'll continue posting from home. But for now I have to post at school, and discretely because they don't allow the things I write. So please continue to read and review my previous chapters and remember to not be harsh, my first story!

Remember Killermimi Luvs Ya!

-Killermimi =)


	5. Chapter 4

Be Careful what you wish for!

**Disclaimer: As I have said before and I'll tell you this in every chapter I create, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! ****But if I did Bella would be lots darker and not such a priss ****(don't tell Stephanie Meyers, please she'll kill me if she finds out!) **

**Okay… I've decided that I will not stop this chapter until it's like at least six pages or longer. So that way a certain person (*cough*cough* ****who reviewed chapter 2****) won't think I'm slacking off by writing short chapters. So I'll stop now and start the chapter! Oh and if you find typos (found out that I had like one or two in the last story) please tell me! Remember to R&R, just don't be harsh! First story, (I'm thinking about doing one for Skullduggery Pleasant). This chapter continues in Bella's POV and then goes to Edward's POV. **

**-Killermimi =)**

Chapter 4: New life Pt.2/ Empty shell

BPOV

I couldn't go to sleep after what Aro had done. Though he thought it was funny and cute, I thought I was just plain stupid. I wanted to rip Aro's lips off his face, but currently he was in a meeting that I was supposed to attend soon. But truthfully I still wanted to rip off Aro's lips. Those perfect curvaceous lips… 

_Bella snap out of it! Why are you thinking about that?! Remember you want to kill vampires, you hate them, remember that!_

Right, but still I couldn't get rid of the burning, tingling feeling off my cheek. I wish I could just find something extinguish the feeling.

I bundled up deep in the covers and tightened myself into a ball and stared at a blank wall when there was a tap on my shoulder making me jump. I turned over quickly to see Alec standing over me with a bored expression.

"What do you want Alec?!"

"Hmm," he inquired, "so this was the dark fierceness Aro was talking about, nice. Especially coming from a human."

"Thanks now get out so I can sleep."

"Sorry, can't do that, I've been sent her to get you so Aro can discuss your living plans here." I rolled my eyes in the darkness, but Alec easily caught onto the motion. "I know you don't want to, but Aro will be pissed if I don't bring you."

"Fuck off, Alec."

"Ugh, if you want it the hard way princess." Before I could protest his cold arms became shackles around my body and he hefted me over his should without so much as a grunt.

_Just like Emmett use to do… NO! No more remembering them! This is your new life, now get used to it Isabella! _

In less than a blink of an eye we were already through the door and flying through the halls to the throne room. I had barely heard the door close. We flew through the halls faster than a car that had a faulty accelerator pedal.

We finally jerked to a stop at two large doors with the Voultori crescent engraved in the middle of the doors. I was a near drunk when Alec placed me on my feet. I wobbled a bit, but Alec helped me keep a steady footing.

With no effort at all Alec pushed the two large doors open. I was dark inside of the throne room except for the few torches that kept it light, but gave it an ominous feeling.

"Come on inside children." It was Caius' voice. I wanted to walk for myself, but Alec had placed a forceful grip on my shoulder forcing me to follow after him.

We walked down a long, barely lit, hallway that terrified me fiercely, but I didn't show it on the outside. I continued to wear my annoyed look on my face acting as if I didn't care. But the truth was I wished that Edward was by my side leading me to Aro, but the minute I thought of Edward, I thought back to my dream and the reality of him sleeping with other women. This brought back up my hatred for vampires and Edward especially. This helped burn my fear deep into the black pits of my heart. Suddenly my glare became dangerous and fierce and Alec noticed.

"You look better like that. It makes you look sexier fierce, better than that big baby that hung to a boy who later cheated on her."

"Shut the fuck up Alec, and just lead." Though I wanted to thank Alec for the comment I decided against that, it would just bring back that old Bella that believed that her cheating man-whore of a boyfriend would come back to her. Which I realized would never happen.

We finally made it into a large chamber that had three hooded figures sitting on thrones quietly talking to one another. Alec cleared his throat and this got them to finally realize our presence. I could see one of the hooded figures looking at me with a wide grin that I recognized belonged to Aro.

"Well, well, if it isn't my dark princess. Ms. Swan, how nice of you to grace us with you magnificent presence."

"Well Aro, if your fuck-hole of a guard wouldn't have dragged me out of bed I wouldn't be here freezing my ass off." It was true, since it was such a big cavern it was very cold and all I had on were some jeans, a short sleeve t-shirt, and some ankle socks.

"Well I'll fix that. DEMETRI!"

Demetri appeared from the dark shadows of the cavern and walked up to Aro's chair and kneeled down.

"Yes master?"

"Please give Ms. Swan something to keep her from getting cold."

"Yes master." Demetri stood and bowed to Aro showing him a sign of his respect. Aro smiled gently and waved his arm as if to show Demetri he we taking too long. Demetri got up and walked out of the cavern and appeared back a few moments later with a dark cloak and swiftly bundled me up in the warm wool. But I wanted to know what the hell was wrong with all the Voultori, because it seemed as if every time I came around one of the Guard or a member they felt the need to touch me and I seriously wasn't in the touching mood. After he had put the cloak on me I had brushed myself off as if he were a walking disease.

I turned back to face the three hooded figures, "Okay so now I'm not cold, so what is this about."

"Just like I told you before my sweet Isabella, it is about your living conditions here with the Voultori." What he had said just really made my day.

"Look Aro, there are two things wrong with what you just said."

"Oh and that would be, my dear?"

"First off you called me _sweet_, that past tense a left me a long time ago, and second off you called me Isabella, and let me tell you this, no vampire in this stupid place will address me as _that _name, you will clearly and solely know me as Bella Swan. Nobody, I repeat, NOBODY will ever call me Isabella again, and the only person who has rights to that name is my father. Got it?!"

"Quite, but isn't there someone else how use to call you that name? A certain someone who drove you to come here?" I knew who he was talking about, but I wasn't getting into that.

"Yeah, but he no longer has rights to the name either, he is to address me as Bella as well, and if I so hear anyone call me by full name, they'll be hell to pay."

"Wow, Aro," one of the hooded figures purred, "she is feisty. I like."

"Back off, ass-wipe."

"Aw, come on Bella don't be so harsh. I'm just a man." I realized that now they were taunting me; trying to get under my skin and agitate me to no return. And it was working. Those were the same words Edward had said to me in the meadow when talked about realizing his feelings for me.

They all laughed, except me. My cheeks flamed and I clenched my hands into tight fists.

"Wow, we should piss Bella off more often, she smells even more radiant with that blush." I realized another of the hooded figures was Marcus.

"Shut up! I thought you were here to talk about me living here."

"Oh yes, yes, you got us sidetracked with your fierce beauty." I really, REALLY wished Aro would stop that, he did not know how close he was to getting beat up from me when I got turned.

_Wait back the fuck up! Did I just say 'when I get turned'? Hell's nah! That is a definite no, no. There is no way in hell that I'm turning into a blood-sucking leech if I couldn't stand the leeches myself. God! What is with me!_

"Well…" I prompted. I was tired and irritated enough as is. Aro and his men were just adding to my frustrations.

"Oh yes, well as you know that now that you live here you cannot leave us. You have the freedom to roam Italy if you wish, but you are not to leave from Voultori eyesight, if you do we will kill you when we bring you back." I rolled my eyes and Aro chuckled. "You are free to roam the halls of this castle so as long as you don't annoy any of the Guard."

"Nooo… So as long as they don't piss me off."

"Ah, there's that spark again. It truly makes you seem more and more like a little drama queen. Yes, but that's beside the point." Damn right it is. "When I call for you, you will appear before me and my men without hesitation, we will not wait on your time Ms. Swan, if you wish to dawdle, I shall have Alec there become your personal escort for the rest of your stay here."

I didn't say anything I didn't really want to know how long they were going to keep me human. But Aro mistook my quietness as an unanswered question. One I didn't want to be answer.

"We have decided that we will let you remain human for a good while, for about six months or so, if you act like a good girl we'll probably let you have longer." I growled when he said good girl. I couldn't stand people calling me _good_ or_ sweet_ or _properly mannered_ that was before that cheating bastard went and broke my heart. But my growl seemed to please them and even made them laugh. Demetri and Alec even laughed. I just wanted to pull out a 9mm and splatter my brains all over the wall.

"Here you go my rose, may this heal your broken heart." Aro threw me a flower, and him and the rest of the Guard, besides Alec who was going to escort me back to my room, left me standing there looking at the flower at my feet.

I picked it up and felt my cheeks heat up with anger. "What is this some kind of sick joke Aro?!"

I looked at the red rose in my hands and felt the stem snap under my tight grip. With anger rising in my chest I tore off the bloom off of the stem with my teeth. I spit it out on the ground and stomped on it. I twisted it with my foot and ground the rest of the surviving stem until it was barely recognizable by human eyes. I began breathing heavily while Alec clapped at my latest spectacle.

"Wow, Bella, just wow. That was quite astounding; who knew a human could harbor so much anger inside." I turned to look at Alec with dark furious eyes.

"Shut up Alec; just shut the hell up okay! I can't stand you or anyone here in fact I wish you all would just_" I was stopped by Alec's fierce lips on mine, he crushed my body to his and his lips moved on top of my unmoving ones. His tongue probed my bottom lip and my eyes widened.

What was this motherfucker thinking?! Did he have a death wish? He finally removed his lips and I stared at him wide eyed. My mouth slightly opened.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it, it's just that you were quite irresistible with that little fit of yours. I couldn't help myself." He chuckled and wiped my lips with a swipe of his fingers. "Come on we'd better get you to bed before Aro thinks we're doing something naughty."

I stared at Alec with wide eyes, what did he just do? I couldn't remember. I wanted so badly to do something to him, but I wasn't sure what. Alec held out his hand for me, but I brushed him aside and walked past him. But I was guessing he was the type who didn't take no for an answer; instead he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder with a laugh.

With a rush of speed he took me back to my room.

EPOV

I sat in the forest with my fists over my eyes. How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I see it earlier? Her incisive excuses, her lack of talking to me and my family, why didn't I see it? Why?

I went to Bella's house and knocked on the door. Charlie answered. He looked around nervously and scratched his head. I could hear his guilty thoughts in his head.

_Damn! What the hell should I do? Edward is at my door and Bella's not here. Crap! Should I lie, no he might want to actually want to go up to her room. I guess I should tell him._

"Uh, Edward…"

"Save it Charlie," I hissed, "I already know, Bella isn't here. And you let the Voultori come and get her."

"I-I, I didn't want them to…"

"So what the fuck did you want them to do? Huh?! They came a fucking stole my girlfriend Charlie! MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"W-well you weren't making her happy! She said that was what she wanted, to be as far away from you as possible, truthfully she didn't want the Voultori coming to get her, she really wanted to go and stay with Renee, but they gave her an offer she couldn't refuse."

"And that was…" I pushed. I watched his thick brows knit together in concern.

"W-well they promised her that if she was to join them they would turn her and she would have freedom to… um… kill you and your family."

I stared at him in disbelief, Isabella wouldn't, not my Isabella. No matter how mad I knew she wouldn't stoop that low as to rid herself of pain and anger. Would she? Who was this new woman that has taken over my Isabella's body?

"Charlie, you aren't lying to me are you?"

"N-no Edward, not this time. It's the truth, they promised to change her and allow her to exact her revenge on your family. And she wanted that."

"NO!" I growled. "My Bella wouldn't do that. She would never harm my family. She would never want to kill me."

"Well um, it was her decision…"

"And you didn't stop her from making that decision why?! You're her goddamned father for Christ's sake. Why the hell didn't you tell her it was wrong to harm my family?"

He looked down ashamed. The goddamn bastard wanted me and my family to die by his daughter's hands. How the hell could Charlie do this to us? He promised to be there for us and for what? His little girl getting a little hissy fit is going to make him change his fucking mind?

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled. "You want us to die don't you?"

"W-well, Bella's been telling me how you've been hurting her and Marcus even told me how you were cheating on her with your sisters."

I was furious at Marcus for adding Charlie in the 'I now hate the Cullen's' pool, population Bella and now Charlie. But I still wasn't going to back down.

"What I do with my fucking sisters is of my concern, not yours dammit."

"Well if you hadn't cheated on my baby girl, it wouldn't have become my business. You're so damn sick Edward, you and your family makes me want to puck." Charlie was mad now; his face starting to turn dark shades of red. "I hope Bella kills you and every single last one of the Cullen's you all just make me sick. How could you go and break Bella's heart like that. You had her going this entire time thinking that it would be you and her until the end. Now she knows it' just a lie. A goddamn one that's come back to slap her in the face."

With that Charlie slammed the door in my face and I heard him stomp off into the living room ranting about how vampires were the worst species he had ever encountered. He sat on the couch with a loud huff and turned the volume on the television loud enough so he could drown out everything else.

I huffed and walked away. Charlie was right, even though I didn't want to admit it to him; he was right. I was sick, sleeping with my sisters and not realizing what I've been doing to Bella. I had no right to call her mine anymore. If I had been human I would have taken a knife and slit my throat and let the pain bleed out, but there is no point anymore, any knife would just break on contact with my skin.

I removed myself from Charlie's front door and went back into the forest to cover my face. I finally knew how it felt for Mike Newton when he had been constantly rejected by Bella. I felt empty inside; it was like this sort of emptiness I couldn't deny. It hurt and I was pretty sure this was how Bella felt everyday she realized I was cheating on her. I was horrible to her and know fate was back to get me.

"Fate, thou art a deceitful bitch." And there I sat in the forest all alone, without my precious Bella.

And all the while I sat there wondering:

_Why am I such an ass? Why do I screw up everything? Would Bella be back to fix my wounded heart? _

**Okay End of Chapter! Wahoo! Did you like it? Did you think that this Bella is much darker? Did Alec have a right to kiss her? Come on peoples I need reviews! Oh and I've posted my apologies for why I haven't been posting in a long time. I'm still finishing up chapter 5 and thinking up some ideas for chapter 6. I'm kinda stumped; I've been thinking up these awesome last chapters but I can't think of how to do Chapter 6. For chapter 5 I decided to do Aro and Alec's POV on how they feel about this new Bella, but what should I do for Chapter 6? After I post up # 5 please tell me. I haz writers block. Remember don't be harsh about it either. **

-**Killermimi =) **


	6. I'm back!

I'm back on the online world!

I'm back, I'm back, I'm back, and I'm back! Hallelujah! The internet connection is finally working (not sure for how long, but I will keep posting new chapters until it does crash again)! I already posted number 4 and am finishing up the last of chapter 5. Still need some help on how to do number 6; so please you got any suggestions, I might add that in there. Please, your reviews help make this story what it is today. Please review the chapter and tell me how to work chapter 6. Remember don't be mean. Love ya!

-Killermimi =)


	7. Chapter 5

**Be Careful what you wish for**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I just love the works of Stephanie Meyers. **

**Okay! So this is my 5****th**** installment of **_**Be careful what you wish for! **_**(I've always wanted to say that). This time I've got Aro and Alec's POV on the new darker Bella. I do warn you though, there will be semi- abusive lemons for Aro's POV for he will try to (okay Jasmine stop! You're getting too far ahead in the story for readers). Okay look this is just Alec and Aro's point of view okay?! We're all happy now so I can go on and start the story…**

**-Killermimi =) (I still love you all though!)**

Chapter 5: Tantrum/ Punishment

ALPOV (Alec point-of-view)

I couldn't stop thinking of her. She was so much hotter now that she was pissed at her boyfriend. Her chocolate brown eyes had seemingly become darker giving her a new edge and it seemed as if she had slimmed down a little since the last time I saw her. Last time I did she had some fat in unwanted places. But now she was all curves and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

I knew Aro wouldn't like it because he had grown attracted to her as well, I just couldn't find myself letting go. I wanted her; I wanted to see what lie under those sleek clothes of hers. I wanted to bury my face in her warm chest and inhale her scent like a druggie. Though I knew she was in no mood to be around any of us I just couldn't help myself. I especially couldn't help myself last night.

Aro had thrown her a flower right before he and the other high lords left. She stared at it for a while then screamed:

"What is this some kind of sick joke Aro?!" With that she began tearing the bud right off the stem with her bare teeth then began stomping on it letting out her anger. I watched her with quizzical interest; I had never actually seen a human have a fit before and seeing Bella have one was absolutely heavenly. I wanted to see more. I wanted to see her tear her sick boyfriend apart. I wanted to see him and the Cullens burn.

I clapped at her spectacle. "Wow, Bella, just wow. That was quite astounding; who knew a human could harbor so much anger inside."

She turned to look at me with her dark chocolate eyes. When I was human I used to love the taste of dark chocolate; it was bitter with a hint of sweet.

"Shut up Alec; just shut the hell up okay! I can't stand you or anyone here in fact I wish you all would just_" but I stopped her. I crushed her in a tight embrace and kissed her on her soft lips. I wanted to stop but I just couldn't help myself, the taste was absolutely addicting.

I poked my tongue out to taste her bottom lip and growled inwardly at how delicious it tasted. It was as if this girl harbored all of the sweetest tastes in the world. She was like a vampire very own candy shop.

When I finished I smiled at her apologetically; she looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it, it's just that you were quite irresistible with that little fit of yours. I couldn't help myself." I chuckled and wiped her lips with a flick of my fingers. "Come on we'd better get you to bed before Aro thinks we're doing something naughty."

I held out my hand for her to grab, but her harsh mood came back and she pushed it aside. I was momentarily hurt by this, but it didn't break my feelings for her; I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder and laughed at her surprised look, then not stopping once I took her back to her room.

When we got there she didn't look at me, only went in the room and slammed the door in my face. I laughed knowing that I would just come through the window to watch her, just as Aro had done earlier. I sighed and went back to my room.

I watched to sun come up over the horizon. Italy always had the most beautiful sunrises and sunsets. Thought no one else in the Guard bothered to gaze at it; it sort of had a hypnotizing affect on me.

I knew I still had sometime before Bella got up, so I snuck out of my room and quietly crept into Bella's room. I don't know why I did it. Even if I was to walk she wouldn't be able to hear me. I glided over to her bed and pushed past the curtains to see my she-devil angel with a beautiful scowl on her perfect features. Her brunette brows were puckered together in anger. The thing that threw me off was that she didn't say a word; she didn't even so much as mumble. Just laid there looking pissed in her sleep.

I was scared that she might have died in her sleep, but when I saw the gentle rise and fall of her chest I knew everything was alright. I brushed my fingers across her forehead to move the stray strands of hair out of her face, she groaned at this and turned away. I chuckled and she woke up. I was taken aback at how sensitive her hearing was. I didn't even laugh loud enough to wake a mouse.

She turned to me; eyes burning with fury, clearly remembering everything from last night.

"What are you doing in here Alec? What is it that you want?"

The look in her eyes told me that if I hadn't been an immortal vampire she would've already kicked my ass by now.

"I just wanted to see you."

"Couldn't you have waited until I fuckin' came out of the room? Isn't that a more logical solution other than sneaking in my room and watching me sleep you sick bastard."

I pretended to act hurt at her words, "Oh Bella, you wound my heart so."

"Shut up Alec," she retorted. I could tell she was in no mood to be played with today. She really just wanted her life to be over and she could die and end up far in the ground. She exhaled and pinched her nose.

"Alec, don't fuck around with me today, because I just might come and hurt you."

"Is that a threat I hear?" 

"No asshole, it's a promise."

With that she went back to sleep turning her back to me. She mumbled a curse, most likely meant for me and drifted back off to sleep. I decided to leave her; I didn't want to push her to her breaking point and have her committing suicide. I quietly left the room and walked back to my room, but I didn't get far before my sister Jane stopped me.

"What the hell were you doing in her room?" 

"None of your business sister. I just went to see her."

"You don't need to bother with her she's a human."

"So. What do you have against her?"

"I don't trust her that's all; I think that this whole 'I hate Edward' mood is just a trick. I bet she's spying on us for him so she can run back to him and tell him everything about us."

"You don't know what you're talking about Jane; you're clearly delusional."

She looked hurt at what I said. "What? Me delusional? Uh hello; you'd better check the fuckin' tags on that human sleeping in there. I bet before she leaves she's going to be doing every man in this place like a fuckin' whore."

I slapped Jane in the mouth for that one. "Don't you ever dare call that girl in there a whore, she isn't like you Jane, she doesn't get her way by fucking Aro. She's doing it by pure rage and anger. No sleeping around. So you have no right to talk about anyone being a whore around here. You and Heidi should both know. I see that Bella is nothing like you, Heidi, Alice, Rosalie, or any of those women Edward has slept with. And besides aren't you still on punishment for sleeping with Edward in the first place."

She had no words for this. I was right, she was a whore, her and Heidi; they both had their share of sleeping around with men. Especially Edward Cullen. That's why they were put on punishment, for sleeping around with Bella's anger problem.

I scoffed at her shocked face and left her standing there while I walked back off to my room. When I got back in there I saw Demetri lying across my leather couch with a smile on his face.

"Wow Alec, I was wondering how long it would take you to realize you sister was a fucking hoe. Along with that two-faced Heidi." Demetri only said that because he and Heidi had been dating and when he found out that she had slept with Edward and a few others in the guard besides himself he never wanted anything to do with her again. He too also harbored anger for Edward.

"Well yeah I guess it took me long enough to say it."

"Yeah every time someone brought up that they had seen Jane with Aro you would always go into protection mode for her. It's so stupid; I mean even after you had caught them in bed together you still refused to believe it. I guess that Swan girl had something to do with it."

"Yeah, I just couldn't stand the thought of Jane calling Bella whore. I'm sorry if I bothered you."

"Nah, man that's the maddest I've ever heard you get before, I wanna hear it again. 'Cause frankly that was just awesome."

I laughed at how childish Demetri sounded. He high-fived me and I gave him a slap on the back. We had been friends since I first came here with the Voultori. He was that special someone who I could talk to without feeling sorry for myself. Though Felix was like that as well; he and I didn't have that brotherly bond like me and Demetri had.

"Hey dude, wanna go and feed, I'm pretty sure you want to blow off some steam from yelling at Jane."

"Ha, ha; yeah, I'm pretty sure if I don't I'll go crazy."

Demetri laughed and got up. We left out and went into the town. Demetri of course went for the young women; he always had a taste for high school girls. I myself went for the more over worked women, the ones who always had a stressful day at the job and just wanted to be left alone.

My victim had to be at least in her late twenties, early thirties. She was a business woman who looked like she worked a very major job. She was yelling through the phone with her idiotic assistant who was making her more stressed by the second. She must have been on a business trip because she didn't speak Italian, rather she spoke pure English.

"No! No dammit! I said that I wanted those papers faxed to me before I went into the meeting, not after I looked like a goddamn fool! Shit Angela, I swear you can't do anything right."

I listened to the assistant on the other line.

_I'm sorry ma'am, but the fax wasn't working and I-I swear I was trying to send it to you some other way and-_

"Stop enough of your excuses; this has been happening way too much! Do you know who I am?"

_Y-yes Ms. Eubanks, you're CEO and president of Eubanks international Law Firm._

"Good; and what did I tell you on your first day working as my assistant?"

_That you wouldn't appreciate any slack. But Ms. Eubanks, I promise I've been trying to work harder, I swear!_

"Then why do you constantly screw up Angela?! Tell me that!"

_I'm sorry ma'am; please just give me another chance. I promise not to mess up this time, I promise that I will have everything ready for your next meeting, I swear it._

The woman seemed pleased at this, "Fine, I'll give you one more shot at it, but if you fail me once more, you'll be seeing your letter of resignation in the mail."

_Thank you! Oh thank you Ms. Eubanks you're so kind! Is there anything you'll be needing ma'am?_

"Yes Angela; tell my 10:30 that we'll have to reschedule. I have another meeting to attend and I need those papers quick. You think you can handle that Angela?"

_Yes ma'am! I found that the hotel has an extra fax machine that is working so I'll send you those papers right away!_

"Good, I'll be having no screw ups this time. Bye Angela."

_Good bye Ms. Eubanks._

She hung up her cell phone and placed it in her purse. I decided to make my move on the over worked woman. She sat on a bench and closed he eyes. She began rubbing her temples and mumbled about how she was surrounded by imbeciles. I looked around and saw she was all alone and the overcast clouds kept the sun from shining to reveal my sparkling skin.

I walked up towards the woman who couldn't hear my footsteps. When I said hello she had jumped up and looked at me as if I had appeared out of thin air. I continued to look at her, and she looked back. She looked me over her eyes lingering on my pants wondering what was inside. I smiled at her curiosity.

"Something you like?" she gasped at how bell like and seductive my voice was; all my victims did.

"O-oh sorry I stared. I think I need to go, I have a very important meeting to get to." She got up and started to walk past me, but I grabbed her by the wrist. She shivered at how cold I was.

"Please wait," I purred, "I want to have some fun."

"Uh…uh…" she was stunned.

"Don't you want to have fun? You look so tense."

"I-I guess so…"

"Good," I purred. I pulled her closer and put my lips to her neck; she moaned. Her perfume was overwhelming and it overtook her normal scent. But still I was hungry and I needed to feed. Licking her neck I sank my fangs in her creamy skin. I was done with her in a few mere minutes. She dropped to the ground dead; I prayed for her hoping God would give her a safe trip to heaven. I picked up her phone and saw Angela's number was the first speed dial number. She picked up after the fourth ring.

_Hello? Ms. Eubanks? _Angela sounded out of breath.

"Hello Angela, look Ms. Eubanks unfortunately won't be able to go to her meeting and says that you are fired. I am so sorry for the sudden turn of events, but I believe that you're a very smart girl and can find a good job."

_W-what? Who are you, what have you done to Ms. Eubanks?! Please let me talk to her!_

"I'm sorry, but Ms. Eubanks won't be able to talk. Please forgive me Ms. Angela. Goodbye."

_W-wait, hold on! I-_

I hung up the phone before the Angela girl could later protest. She would later see what has become of her nagging boss. I licked my victim's blood off my lips and slipped out of sight. I met back up with Demetri who had just finished his latest kill a 16 year old dropout, who had ran away from home and become a stripper in Italy. We both went back to the castle when Felix came and stopped us both. He looked pissed.

"Felix, what's the matter?" Demetri asked.

"It's Jane and Heidi; they're both in Bella's room pissin' her off." I couldn't understand what they wanted with Bella.

"Wait, Jane? Heidi? Bella? What did they want with her?"

"They said they just wanted to talk," he hissed, "but then Bella began yelling and I heard some stuff being thrown. Aro's trying to stop it, but Heidi's got the door shut tight. And Jane's guarding the window."

"Damn," Demetri swore, "I thought you told Jane to stay away from Bella?"

"Yeah well she tends to be the rebel," I retorted. "Come on Demetri, we'll stop this."

We all rushed to the castle when we got to Bella's room there was a crowd. Aro was at the door, repeatedly telling Heidi to remove herself from the door, but it was doing no good. We pushed our way through the crowd until we caught Aro's eye.

"Alec, Demetri, get Heidi and Jane out of there, by this rate, Bella will have killed herself." We could both tell, Bella was screaming at the both of them and throwing things. Jane and Heidi only laughed at Bella's little fit.

Demetri went up to the door and banged on it loudly. This caught Heidi's attention.

"WHAT?!" she screamed through the door.

"Open this goddamn door right now Heidi!"

"I don't have to listen to you; you're not my master." Demetri snarled and she only laughed. But she shouldn't have done this because he got mad and ripped the door right off its hinges. Heidi turned around in surprise and Demetri grabbed her by the throat.

Everyone looked at what Bella had done to the room; and her once perfect quarters were now in disarray. The mattresses had been overturned, the curtains torn off, the glass figurines smashed to pieces. In Bella's was a lamp with a snapped extension cord. She screamed and threw it at Jane who dodged with perfect poise.

"Huh, you missed Bella, again." Bella screamed and tried to jump on Jane, but Felix stopped her short.

"LET ME GO! LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT THAT BITCH! I'LL KILL HER!" Bella kicked and screamed in Felix's strong grasp. There were tears in her eyes; she had bruises on her cheeks. Most likely Heidi or Jane had slapped her.

Aro stepped in and walked over the disarray and madness. "Demetri take Heidi to the throne room. Jane you go as well."

"But master; I …"

"I said GO!" he snarled. Jane argued no further and left out of the room with lightning speed. Demetri left with Heidi still in his grasp. Bella was still in Felix's grasp kicking and screaming. "Felix, take Bella to the Solitary Chamber so she can calm down for a while. Alec when Demetri returns I want the both of you to clean this mess up. Felix will help as well; fix it back to its original state. When you're done you may bring Ms. Swan back."

Felix obeyed and left with Bella to the Solitary Chambers. Aro left with a simply 'There is nothing to see here, go back to your posts'. He ordered for Caius to follow and told that Marcus watch over Bella for a while. We obeyed without question.

But the only thing I wondered while I looked over the damage done in Bella's room was:

_What the hell did Jane and Heidi say to get Bella to exert such anger?_

ARPOV (Aro point of view)

I walked down the halls with Caius by my side silent. I was angry, not just angry, pissed. How dare Jane and Heidi disobey orders?! And to top it off they made my sweet dark princess destroy the room I had so painstakingly put together for her. I had ordered Felix to take Bella to the Solitary Chambers to give her time to calm down. I noticed that Bella had bruises on her face and arms. So for that I would make Heidi and Jane pay.

"Caius."

"Yes master?"

"When we get to the throne room, I want you to take Heidi and _deal_ with her. Punish her however you want, no matter how many times she screams for you to stop; punish her. I want her to pay for hurting my princess."

"Yes sir." He went in before me and I heard as he forced Heidi up off the ground by her hair. She screamed and told him to let go, but he only slapped her and told her to come on.

I walked in after and saw Jane looking where her whorish friend Heidi had been taken off to. When I walked behind her she turned to look at me with apologetic, fearful eyes.

"M-master, I'm sorry, but the Bella girl…" 

"QUIET! Because of your little 'talk' Bella has now become the latest spectacle."

"But master, I don't trust her; she claims to hate Edward, but what if she just ends up back in his arms…"

I laughed in Jane's apologetic face, "You don't trust her? Why should I trust you? You slept with the same man that ran her here in the first place. That's probably why she had the fit in the first place isn't it? Don't lie to me Jane."

"N-no." she stuttered; I knew she was lying. I grabbed her by the arm and saw her in Bella's room. Bella had just woken up and Jane and Heidi were standing in the doorway.

'_Well, well,' _Heidi screeched, '_if it isn't the little bitch that came here because he little boyfriend cheated on her.' _

Bella didn't look amused at Heidi's words. '_Get out Heidi.'_

I watched as Jane stepped in defending Heidi, '_Why should we Swan girl, you don't belong here. You're not one of us; go back to your precious Edward.' _

'_Why should I go back to him? Aro said I could stay here as long as I liked. Besides, he's no longer my concern; I no longer want him.' _

'_Oh?' _Jane replied in a seductive purr, '_Are you sure? Because he's really good in bed especially when I get him to say my name.'_

This got Bella's attention. Heidi smiled, '_Yeah Jane, I got him to give me a spanking because I was his naughty little girl.'_

Bella was furious now, _'Get out, both of you.'_

'_Aww, _Heidi cried, '_you mad because your one and only would rather screw other woman than his own girlfriend.'_

'_Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!' _Bella picked up one of the glass figurines and threw it at Heidi who easily dodged the movement. _'Shut the hell up and get out of here! Leave me alone! I don't want to hear anything you or that sick bastard did!'_

'_So you do still have feelings for him! You wouldn't care about what we said if you didn't love him. Admit it you're in love with him!' _

'_Shut up! Got to hell! Both of you!' _She threw another figurine; at Jane this time, but she dodged easily as well. Instead of leaving Jane walked up to Bella and grabbed her by the arm creating bruises on her pale fragile arms. Bella cried out at her tight grip.

'_Shut you little worm, just admit it. Just as Heidi said, you still love him don't you? Don't you? Answer me!' _When Bella refused Jane slapped her across the face. _'You little slut! Just because you've gotten my brother and Aro's seal of approval doesn't mean you're gonna get mine. Leave here, I'm not gonna warn you again. If you refuse Heidi and I will kick your ass until you bleed to death.' _Jane threw Bella down and that's when she went into her fit of rage.

By now I had had enough of seeing into Jane's lies. I let her go and threw her on her face. When she tried to get back up I slapped her harshly. She yelped in pain. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and threw her back down and got on top of her. I ripped off her shirt revealing the black lace bra she wore under. I then ripped of the too short skirt she wore and saw the matching panties. I put my lips to her ear.

"Did you think it was funny upsetting Ms. Swan? Huh? Did you like disobeying my orders even after I told you to stop, but you didn't? Now I'm going to punish you, like the slut whore you are."

I then pulled off her panties and took off my jeans and shoved my cock inside of her tight anus. She screamed and pleaded as I continued to thrust. But I didn't listen I just continued. When I released myself, I began spanking her. While I spanked, I laughed cruelly.

"So do you like being mistreated? How did you like it when you quote-on-quote 'got Edward to say your name in bed'? You're such a fucking slut. You actually believe that I love you? No, no my dear, you were just a way for keep my sexual life going after my lovely wife died. No you're no more than a pawn to me my dear. The one I truly want is Ms. Isabella Swan."

When I finished I threw her on the ground staring at me wide eyed.

"Y-you don't really mean that do you Aro, you said…"

"I lied." With that I left Jane sitting there horror stricken and heartbroken.

**End of chapter, end of chapter! Yah! Yah! Yah! Exsqueez my random happiness. But… I'mjustsohappythatican'tstandit,canyoustandit?Ican'teither,Iliketacos,cookies,pizza,andmilkandpie! Gimmie your pie!**

**Okay… now that that's out of my writing systems. I want to know… what you think. Think I should have added more abusive lemons, less graphic? Do you think it was nice of Jane and Heidi to pick on poor, crazy, confused Bella like that? Do you think that old people have no right to own nice cars? Review all this and more on this chapter? Just remember, don't be harsh! Goodnight and have very pleasant dreams, because if you don't Freddy Kruger will come in your dreams and kill you. Oh and I still need some ideas for the next chapter, I'm think on a Rosalie and Alice POV, but I'm not sure, is that a good thing? Please tell me. **

**-Killermimi =) **


	8. Chapter 6

_**Be Careful what you wish for**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I repeat I do not own Twilight. **_

_**Okay so I've decided that this chapter will be Bella's POV once more while she's in the Solitary Chambers. I warn you there will be some admittance for her semi-love for Edward. Then I decided that it will switch to Jacob's POV. If you don't like it you can tell me. Oh and also be warned, Bella will be quiet delusional in the Solitary Chambers. Please, if you don't like it you can tell me, I guess I'll accept some form of harshness from this. Remember to R&R!**_

_**-Killermimi =)**_

Chapter 6: Solitary Confinement/ Who cares?

BPOV

I was alone, all alone. I needed a friend, I needed someone; I couldn't stand it. I sat scrunched up in a ball wishing I had some companionship, but in here I don't think I would have any. Marcus had already left me alone because I told him that I didn't want him watching me. But I now regret saying that because now I needed him more than ever. I couldn't stand this, this emptiness. It was gut-retching.

Being alone in here made me think of him. Though I didn't want to I found myself thinking of him, every inch of him. His perfections, his flaws; everything. Though I couldn't admit it out loud, I needed him, no wanted him to come and save me. I hated how Jane and Heidi were right; I hated them so much for being right. Though he cheated on me and broke my heart, I still wanted him, but not as much anymore now.

I sobbed alone. I needed to hear his voice so bad. So, so badly.

_Bella? _It was Edward

_Edward?_

_Yeah Bella it's me._

_Edward, no! No! You can't be here! I don't love you anymore, Aro has helped me get over you and I shall do just that!_

_Stop that right now Isabella. Stop denying it; you want to come back don't you? You don't like the thought of leaving me or Charlie._

_SHUT UP! You don't know who I am anymore! You'd rather spend your time screwing other girls! You wouldn't even have sex with me no matter how much I begged. You're so sick I can't stand you._

He laughed his appealing laugh, _So you really believe that don't you? You actually believe that? Yeah I may have had sex with those girls, but I've always loved you._

_LIES! You don't love me, you never loved me, and if you did then you wouldn't have continuously slept with women you horrid pervert. You make me want to puck. _

_So you don't want me anymore? _

_Damn right I don't. I don't want to see you anymore, just leave me alone Edward Cullen. _

_Shut the hell up Isabella Marie Swan._

_W-what? What did you just say to me?_

_I said shut up. You're just putting up this little front like you still don't want me, but in actuality you want me to fuck you brains out. _

_Shut up. I don't want you touching me anymore! _

_Oh so you'd rather be Aro's little fuck whore like Jane? _

_Shut up! You're such a dickhead Edward, why don't you go and screw some other woman?_

_Oh, so you can have rights to fuck Aro or Alec or someone else in the guard. No I'm coming back for you._

This Edward was pissing me off, _No! Don't you dare come here! If you do I'll-_

_You'll what? Just admit it Bella; you want me. You dream about me, fantasize about me. _

"SHUT UP!!!"

My eyes snapped open and I realized I was still alone. I wiped the tears from my eyes. I can't believe I was actually fooling myself, I don't want nor do I need Edward. For the entire fuck I cared he could rot. I began rubbing my aching temples; I needed peace and quiet to think. I needed to plan. I looked around at my surroundings. Not bad for a Solitary Confinement room. The walls were an elegant green color and they had windows that let in a good bit of light; this helped my calming process.

Just as I felt totally calm there was an irritating knock at the door.

"What?" I yelled.

"Are you calm Ms. Swan?" it was Marcus.

"Yeah, I guess you can come in."

Marcus walked in hesitantly with Aro at his side. I frowned I was in no mood to see him either.

"Bella, my princess, are you feeling alright. I'm sorry that Jane and Heidi did that to you. I currently have a few of my guard fixing up your room."

"Thanks." Surprisingly I didn't hiss. "Look it's nice and all for you to let me stay here, but I made it clear that I didn't want to be bothered by anyone."

"Oh, I am so sorry about that, Heidi and Jane were just very jealous that they were no longer my centers of attention."

"Oh great, wonderful. Now can you please explain to them that next time they ever so choose to bother me again, they'll be walking around with a foot up their whorish asses?"

"Oh, I've already dealt with them; they'll no longer be a bother to you Bella."

"Thanks." I replied looking away. I was guessing that this was Aro's way of apologizing for Jane and Heidi's behavior.

"Huh? Ms. Isabella Swan is thanking me, _again_. Where is the harshness? The cruel wit? Come now Bella I believe that you can do better than that."

"Look, don't get an ego about it. I'm only nice because you helped me out with those two. And I guess I-I…" I couldn't get the word out.

"Yes…" Aro pushed.

"I appreciate the fact that… oh never mind this shit! You get my point!"

"I'm glad it took you long enough to say it Ms. Swan. Now would you like to come out?"

"That would be much appreciated, yes."

"Very well than, Marcus." Marcus slid out the way so I could walk out. But right before I left the room I turned back to Aro.

"Just because I said that doesn't mean that I like you any more or hate you any less." 

"Oh, of course. You are excused now." With that I turned on my heel and left the Solitary Chambers.

When I had finally left the Castle I found myself out in a town square. The overcast clouds gave Italy a sort of darkness to it. One that I could only define as vampire haven. I watched as families walked by, a few of the children stopping and staring at me. A few even whispered to their parents claiming that I was a vampire. I just blew it off, I didn't want no little kids disrupting any free time I still had.

While on my walk I bumped into a little girl. She had tears in her eyes and a few bruises on her arms, legs, and face. Though I could've left the little girl to whine and cry I didn't think it was the right thing to do. I bent down and touched her on the face.

"Little girl why are you crying?" She went into full Italian-speaking mode. I couldn't understand a single word she spoke, the only ones I could make out was papa and lost. "Okay, okay, I need you to speak English, do you understand me? _English_."

She nodded clearly understanding what I said. "I… uh… am how you say… lost. I got…uh…separated from my father and I desperately want to find him."

I thought this over and decided that I would help her. Even I couldn't be that cruel to a girl who had lost her father. "Fine I'll help you."

She clapped and smiled at my response. "Thank you, thank you so much uh…um?"

"Isabella, but you can call me Bella."

"Isabella? Funny, my name's Isabelle."

"Ironic." It kind of was, meeting a girl with a similar name to yours. But neither the less I had to help her out. "Okay take me to the last place you remember seeing your dad." She nodded and we were off.

While we were walking I began to notice that me and this Isabelle girl had a lot in common. She had long brunette hair like mine and she was slightly on the pale side which made her bruises look more severe than they should have been. The only difference between me and her was that she had light bluish-green eyes while mine were milk chocolate. My eyes once again lingered on the bruises that were on her body, there were more on the legs than the arms.

"Hey Isabelle, why are you so bruised up?" I watched her go wide eyed; she then began rubbing her bruised arms as if trying to conceal the pain.

"W-well some men, they tried to hurt me. When I had gotten lost from my papa they came up from behind me and grabbed me. They took me into an alleyway and said they were going to do stuff. I tried to scream for help, but they said no one would hear me. But someone did, I didn't get a good look at him since he wore a dark cloak, but he saved me from the men, he even pulled them off for me. And when he spoke he had the most heavenly voice. It was like sweet bells in my ears, I had never heard such a musical voice. Though I wanted him to help me find my father he told me to leave because he didn't want me to see what he was going to do to the bad men." When I heard this I knew it had most definitely had to be one of the Voultori Guard, but I wanted to know which one of them had enough heart to save a human. I ruled Jane and Heidi out.

"Hmm… Well that's nice at least he got you out of there safely." Suddenly Isabelle stopped.

"Here!" She yelled. "This is the last place I saw him." She began looking around frantically and even shouted her father's name, but all she got was strange looks and whispers from other families. She started running around shouting her father's name and I followed after looking around to see if anyone was looking for her, but I could see none that were.

Isabelle finally stopped and sat at a fountain and began crying in her hands.

"Oh it's hopeless, we'll never find him. Oh what I'd do to see my father or Governess again."

"Governess?"

"Yes, she was with father as well, but she left early because she said she needed to go somewhere. I never truly liked her, but I wouldn't mind seeing her again. Just to see her scornful face would make my day."

"Hey don't you have a mother?"

"Uh, no, my mother divorced my father long ago when I was too young to remember, and when she died I went to live with father and his housekeeper, Governess Lauren. When I moved in that's when she became my Nanny and Governess. I really didn't like her and I even made fun of her behind her back with my friends, but seeing as I'm no longer with her I wouldn't mind seeing her again, even if she's mad at me."

I stared at this girl, she was all alone now and if she went as low as to accept her Governess' company than she was desperate to see anyone she knew. Just as we were about to give up hope on finding the father, I heard someone calling out Isabelle's name.

"Isabelle! Isabelle! Where are you dear?"

I looked up to see a man and woman running around not too far from where we were sitting, they both shouted out Isabelle's name. I jabbed Isabelle in the arm and pointed towards the running couple.

"Isabelle do you know those people?"

She smiled, she knew those two. "I-It's Governess! And Papa!" She jumped up with excitement and almost fell in the fountain in the process, but I held her steady. "Bella, please take me to them!"

I sighed and put the girl on my back. I ran despite the aching weight she added on me. The afternoon sun was doing me no justice either. We finally made it close enough to her father and Governess that she was able to jump off and run to them.

"Governess Lauren! Papa!"

They turned towards the girl and ran at her with full speed. They attacked her with love and hugs.

"_L'OH, la mia figlia il mio Isabelle dolce e dolce._Oh, my daughter my sweet, sweet Isabelle."

"Oh dear Belle, thank god you're safe. What happened to you dear?"

"Oh I can explain that later, but daddy you really must thank Bella."

"Bella, Bella who?"

I had already disappeared from sight when they looked up. I hid behind a thick tree that had a very large shrubbery to keep me hidden in the shadows.

"But… She was just there when she let me off her back."

"Come now sweetheart, you can tell us when we get you back home; right now you need a good cleaning."

"Yes Governess, and Governess, I promise to act like a good little girl and not a spoiled one."

Her governess smiled at her words and took Isabelle's hand. I watched as they walked off. I sighed and slid down the tree until I was in sitting position.

_Well at least she's with the ones she loves. Me; I'm stuck here with a bunch of crazy-ass vampires. _

"I saw your little heroism spectacle. I never knew a heartless princess could do such a thing." I looked up to see Felix leaning on a tree across from me looking like a heavenly angel from a painting. "Ironically that's the same little girl I saved earlier."

My eyebrows shot up at this. Felix had a heart for a little girl, and he acted surprised at what I did.

"Don't think I did it as a charity fund for the kid, I was just really hungry and I needed to feed and I guess I couldn't stand what those sickos were going to do to the girl. So I took them off of her and told her to run along and then I drank their blood. It may have not been the meal of the century, I was just glad I ate or otherwise I would have gone on a killin' spree. And let's not worry about me. What about you dark princess, in just one day you go from crazy psycho bitch to little Ms. Helpful. What's up for that?"

"I guess I got a heart for a little girl with a sob story. What of it?"

"I'm thinkin' that a certain someone might still have a soft spot for her one-and-only."

I scoffed at this. "I haven't grown that much of a soft spot. He is the last one I'd grow any spot for. And besides, I'm not his one-and-only, nor is he mine."

"Oh, so Ms. Dark Princess has another preference. May ask whom for?"

"No, no you may not. I'd like to keep my personal matters, personal."

"Oh, it's a little too late for that now Bella." I looked him in his crimson eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that everyone wants to know about you know, you're the latest attraction here in the Voultori Castle and it all due to that little scat between you, Heidi, and Jane."

I was mad now, because of those sluts I was now the main attraction, now the spotlight was on me and everyone wanted in. Damn it, damn it all to hell.

"When I get turned those two are the first ones I'm comin' after." I growled.

"That's the spirit. Now come on Aro's been waiting on you, he says it's important that he speak to you."

"Fine, whatever."

Before I left with Felix I turned back to see Isabelle and her family leave. She turned back to see if I was still there and when she caught my eye she smiled at me and mouthed 'Thank you Isabella'. I nodded and turned my back on her thinking, that maybe, just maybe under all this hurt and hate, I had some form of a heart.

JPOV (Jacob's Point of View)

I was cleaning my Ford F-50 when my dad came to me with the news of Bella's departure. But all I did was shrug. If she wanted to leave than she could.

Who cares? Not me, I didn't give a damn what that slut did with her leech of a boyfriend. I clearly didn't want anything to do with her. But dad said that this was serious. He said that Charlie wasn't giving explanations, just excuses. But like I said I didn't care. Though I liked Charlie, I wasn't gonna bother him about her. She had already snapped my heart in two to be with the Cullens, so I made fun of her. Yeah you heard me, I would mock her. It was funny, but she never seemed to be affected by it. She just rolled her eyes and said I was an idiot and laughed along with the joke. Be she was the idiot, laughing at a joke pointed at her.

I went in the house to eat when the phone rang. It was Seth.

'Hey Jake did you hear?'

"Yeah, yeah, Bella's gone."

'No not just that, she's in Italy. When I went talk to Edward that's what he told me.'

This perked my interest. "She's in Italy? Why?"

'Well Edward wouldn't tell me, he just got all depressed and shit when I asked why.'

"Wait a minute, Bella left without her leech of a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, all the Cullens are still here except the parent figures, you know they're still traveling the world."

"Yeah, yeah, but this is odd, why would Bella leave without him? Or the blonde, or pixie chick?"

'I don't know, but when I asked, they still wouldn't tell me anything, they just said it was none of my business.'

"Did you try asking Charlie?"

'He wouldn't talk to me either. He just said she left for the best. Something about wanting to be free, away from… crap can't remember the rest.'

"Whatever, look I'll go check it out with Charlie myself? I want to see what you're telling me is true, because that's got to be the most impossible crap you've ever told me, there is no way in hell that Bella would go anywhere without that parasite or his parasitic family."

'Fine, I want to come with you.'

"Sure kid, just don't fuck around. I want to get in and out in less than ten minutes."

'Roger that captain.' He hung up.

I hung up as well wondering why in the world Bella would just leave without that leech. When I asked her why she wouldn't go out with me, she told me that she never wanted to leave him, ever. And if she were to ever leave Forks she would take him with her.

I hopped in my truck with a quick goodbye from to my dad, and then drove down the road to the Swan residence. When I got there I saw Seth was already waiting on me. His Mercedes Benzes was parked next to Charlie's police cruiser. He was in the car listening to heavy metal when I tapped on the passenger window. His head snapped up at me and he smiled. He turned off the metal and got out the car.

"What's up Jake?"

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I just had to tell Sam, he freaked out when you didn't report."

"Whatever, I'll apologize later, right now I wanna find out why Bella left without one of the Cullens glued to her hip."

"Got it." Seth and I walked up to the door and Seth knocked twice. We heard the springs on the couch as Charlie got up to answer the door. When he did we saw an astounding change in Charlie over the years. The crinkles that formed on his eyes when he smiled became permanent. He began getting gray hairs and he looked excessively tired as if he took too many shifts at the police station. Not like we had too many crimes here in Forks.

He frowned at our presences; normally Charlie would've liked us coming over.

"What is it boys. I've already answered enough questions for one day and I would not like to repeat myself."

"Look Charlie," I retaliated, "we're just here to find out why Bella left without Edward or his freakish family."

"I've already told Seth this and would not like to repeat myself again. Bella left to be free. To be away from Edward and his lies. She wanted freedom and I let her have it. Now I have explained enough, leave me." Charlie was about to slam the door in our faces when I stopped him by shoving my foot in the doorway.

"Wait, what lies? What are you talking about Charlie?"

"Don't ask me," he hissed, "ask that leech Edward and his family, they can explain it better than I can, but please, don't push any further into my Bella's personal business, she left with secrets and she probably wants it to stay that way." When I removed my foot from the doorway Charlie slammed the door in our faces. I heard as he sat down grumbling and as he flipped through channels until he found the sports channel.

"That's what Charlie told me! Now I remember! Wow, I need to think Charlie for that one later."

"Dude, by the way he just slammed the door in our faces, I don't think we'll be able to talk to him for some time."

"I wonder what's got his pants in a twist. He's never called Edward a leech before, maybe Edward or his siblings did something to Bella."

"Yeah, maybe, he said the only way to find out is to ask them ourselves. So let's ask them."

Seth got in his car and I got in my truck and we headed off to the Cullen house. When I got there I had to scrunch up my nose to keep out the sickly sweet smell that emitted from the inside and out. Seth simply got out of his car and knocked on the door, I decided to stay my distance; I was situated a few feet away from the house.

The blonde male answered the door. He looked tired as usual and hungry. I saw as he scrunched up his nose at Seth and my presence.

"Seth, we told you that we can't tell you anything else because Edward won't let us."

"Yeah, well," I barked from far off, "we need to know why because Charlie said that Edward was the only one with the answers."

"Well we're sorry, but Edward's busy." Suddenly a high pitched scream that yelled out Edward's name reverberated against the trees and woods. Seth and I looked at Jasper with quizzical looks. He only scoffed and slammed the door in Seth's face.

_The second time today, _I thought.

Seth bounded down the steps with a huge grin on his face.

"Sounds like Edward's gettin' _bus-say_! And that girl sounds nothing like Bella."

He was right that girl wasn't Bella, so now that Bella was gone he had taken to screwing other women?

"Come on Seth we have a lot to report to Sam."

"Yeah we sure do." Seth hopped in his car and I was just about to hop in mine. But I stopped cold when I saw something appear in one of the upstairs windows. I looked up to see Edward looking down at both me and Seth. His frown became harsh when I caught his eyes and I gave him a smug smile. He was undressed only wearing sleek black boxer shorts. I saw a woman with strawberry blonde curls wrap her arms around Edward's bare chest. She looked at me and bared her fangs at me. I only stuck my middle finger up at her and Edward and mouthed the word 'bitch'. I got a good laugh at his expression and quickly left before I could start a fight.

We made it back to my house where the rest of the pack were waiting in the shed. Sam of course was the first to greet us.

_Where the fuck have you two been! I've been trying to communicate with you especially Jacob Black. _

_Sorry, mother, keep your panties on. We've got a lot to report._

_And do we have a lot! _Seth laughed. This caught the others' attentions.

_Yo Jake, what is shorty talkin' about? _Quil asked.

_This has something to do with both Bella and the Cullens._

_Ugh, not about the leech lover and her leech of a boyfriend. _Leah really wasn't on good terms with Bella or the Cullens.

_Well Seth can explain it better than I can… Seth._

_Okay! Well, it first started with Jake's dad told my mom about Bella leaving, she told me and I went to ask Charlie about it. He said that Bella wanted to be free so I thought that the Cullen's were with her, but when I saw Edward come over to Charlie's house to talk I became suspicious. So I asked him, and he said she was in Italy._

_So far away? _Paul pressed.

_Yeah, but that's not even the half of it. When I told Jake, he couldn't believe that Bella had left without Edward so we went back to Charlie's house and boy was he pissed and tired. _He showed everyone the new Charlie.

_Wow, Charlie, looks…old man. _It was Embry who spoke up this time.

_Yeah, so he told us the same thing, but I had forgot the last part, so he said that Bella wanted to be freed from Edward's lies and the only way to find out what he meant was to go and ask the Cullens. So we went to the Cullen's and Jasper answered. He said that he couldn't tell us because Edward wouldn't let him and then he said that Edward was 'busy'. Then the next thing we heard was a woman screaming his name. _

_The leech is screwing other women?_

_Yeah, it's another vampire, but she's none of the siblings, she looks like she comes from another clan._

_Hmm. It seems as if Mr. Cullen has some explain to do when his precious vampire lover comes back. _Leah sounded pleased at the latest vampire scandal.

_But that's the strange thing; I don't think Bella's coming back. The way Charlie said it sounded as if she wanted to leave for good and never come back._

_Wait, what? She doesn't want to come back? She's a vampire lover for crying out loud, why would she leave her calling? She always protected those parasites and now she just wants to abandon it all? Something's up, I can tell. The Cullen's did something. I'm pretty sure of it. _Leah couldn't accept the fact that Bella had just left the Cullens. It made no sense to me either.

_Look, _I pressed, _I'll try to get more out of Charlie tomorrow, right now he looks like he doesn't want to be bothered. _

_Yes, I'll come with you this time. I want to hear and see this for myself. _I nodded; there was no way of getting out of it, no matter how hard I tried, Sam had say over everything that happened here.

_Fine, but, we can't go there pissin' Charlie off, he looks steamed as it is. _

_Sure. But I ask the questions. _

_Whatever, I'm hungry. Anyone wanna order pizzas? _I looked at Quil when I said this.

_Nuh-uh dude, last time I ordered I got the wrong pizzas and Leah nearly ripped my throat out for it. _

_Damn right, you order the fucking pizzas Jacob. _

_Fine. Icy she-bitch, _I mumbled.

_WHAT WAS THAT JACOB BLACK?! _

_Nothing, nothing your highness. Sheesh! _

I left the shed and walked into the house. I stopped at how bad it smelled. A vampire had been here. I covered my nose as I walked into the kitchen, it was stronger in here. I saw that there was a note on the table addressed to me.

It read:

-Jacob, if you wish to find out why Bella left than come and meet me at my house tomorrow at 12 pm. Come alone. I will be waiting.

-Edward Cullen

After I finished reading it I trashed it and sprayed down the entire kitchen to rid the room of the horrid smell. When I was done I ordered up some pizzas. When the pack all met back up the smell was long gone. But while we ate I all I could think of was the letter, I would be one step closer to finding out why Bella left and why I saw Edward with another woman.

_**End of Chapter! Yes! I finally did it, without a hint of writer's block. I am so awesome. So what did you think of Bella going crazy and believing she was talking to Edward? What did you think of her helping out the little girl with a similar name to hers? Did you like how I did Jake's POV? Please review the chapter after reading this. I am so awesome aren't I? I promise not to get a swelled head over this. **_

_**-Killermimi =)**_


	9. Chapter 7

Be Careful what you wish for

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I repeat I do not own Twilight.

Okay sorry I haven't been posting in a while my internet is jacked up and school is overly distracting and to add to it I have two projects due on the same day crap! I've decided that I will continue with Jake's POV when he meets up with Edward at his house. Yes this will still be a Bella and Edward story, and later in his POV they will decided to travel to Italy together, but I'm giving too much away already, so I'll start the story.

Second apology: my uncle's finally finished fixing my internet and me and my family have just moved into a new apartment, but I'm really truly sorry for not posting in a long while, but I'm finishing up chapter 9 and need to make some adjustments to chapter 8 but I still haven't forgotten about my loyal fans who want me to make some more chapters so I promise I'll still bring you Twilight drama Killermimi style. Don't forget to review after you read. Do you like it, love it? Hate it? Just wanna make you trash your computer, you reviews help me go on with life and let you live yours (that's just how life works…)

Remember Killermimi Luvs ya! =)

Chapter 7: Meeting/ Decisions

JPOV

- Jacob, if you wish to find out why Bella left than come and meet me at my house tomorrow at 12 pm. Come alone. I will be waiting.

-Edward Cullen

That letter burned in the back of my memory like a horrible nightmare. I couldn't stand it. Though I didn't want to do it, though I didn't want to care, I wanted to know, I felt as if I had a right to at least know what that leech did to get her to leave.

I could barely eat just thinking about the letter. Of course the guys and Leah noticed.

"Jake, you're not hungry?" I could see Paul and the others looking at my box of Pepperoni Pizza with hungry eyes.

"Nah, man, you can have it."

"Jacob Black; not hungry? Something's up. What happened to you while you were at the Cullen's lair?"

"Nothing, just don't have much of an appetite today. I guess it's the stink from the leeches' lair that's done it. You guys can have my pizza."

The guys were quick to eat my pizza, but Leah, was not so accepting. Just as she got up she stopped and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Jacob; just they believe you doesn't mean I do." With that she walked off into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at her. Leah's ass had always been suspicious from day one. When I talked about my love for Bella she said it was just a faze and I'd get over it; when I started dating other girls she didn't believe any of them were right for me and even got suspicious because she believed 'they would find out our secrets'. But to honestly tell you the truth I think that Leah was just jealous that I wanted to see other girls than her. She always whined and complained about why I never went out with her, but I told her that she was just too cold for my tastes.

After the guys and Leah and her over suspicions left, I picked up the phone and found myself dialing the Cullen residence, which, I'm not sure why I still remembered it. And ironically it was Edward who picked up on the first ring.

"Yes Jacob?"

"Look, dude, could we like reschedule this 'meeting' some other time. I totally forgot that Sam wanted to visit Charlie and…"

"No, only I can give you the answers you want. And I don't want Sam finding out. The minute he finds out he's going to tell the entire pack and they'll be on our cases for a while. You're the only one I can talk to; the only one I know who can defy Sam's orders. So I won't have to worry about them finding out about this."

"But Edward, they'll get suspicious, and Leah's already on my case. She'll probably end up stalking me if I do leave and she'll tell Sam."

"Well, than give her an excuse for your absence, I think you can make up a good one."

"Look Edward, I don't look forward to being alone with you and your… uh, um, _family_. And I don't want to see that new hooker you got hangin' around."

"Look Jacob that was a mistake; you seeing her and all. But rest assured, my family won't be around for our meeting, I've paid for them to stay somewhere else for a while. I just want it to be just the two us, between the men who know Bella best."

"Huh, that's funny if you know Bella best than you wouldn't have slept with her; you know how Bella is with other women who catch your eye."

"Look, we'll discuss that tomorrow and I promise to explain everything. Okay."

"Sure, fine."

"Goodbye dog." He still hadn't lost his touch.

"Goodbye blood-sucking parasite." And neither had I. I hung up the phone and went in my room to think up excuses that Sam could go with. Then I later thought, fuck it, he'll get over my absence. I guess it would've been only fair to warn him that Charlie didn't want to talk to anyone right now. But then again I'll have loved to see the look on his face when Charlie slams the door in his face like he did both me and Seth. That moment would be my comedy gold for the day.

I finally went to sleep after getting the stupid letter out of my head. But I didn't sleep well; every time I closed my eyes I saw Bella leaving me. She didn't say a word to me only kissed her father goodbye and left with a ticket in her hand stating she was flying off to Italy. And strangely she didn't even look at Edward as she left. No matter how much he begged for her to stay, she wouldn't listen, just looked away with a disgusted expression and left. And I could've sworn just before she left I heard her call Edward 'a sick leech'.

I had gotten tired of my dreams and jolted myself awake. I looked over at the clock and saw it was 4:00 AM. Damn this really sucks, I can't even sleep. I couldn't stand it, not one bit. I got up and began pacing the room, but that pissed dad off and he yelled for me to go to back to bed. When I realized I would no longer be able to sleep I got up and decided to go for a walk. Well it's more like a run since I was going to change into my wolf form.

I ran through the back woods and morphed. Since the others were still asleep, I had my mind all to myself. I ran and ran as far as my thick muscles would take me. By the time I stopped I realized I was in the forest behind the Swan house. Though this was not what I was planning on doing I was guessing my heart actually missed Bella in some strange way. I guessed that despite the horrible jokes and mocking I still loved her; I guessed I just couldn't really tell her. Damn, I really need a journal for all this sentimental crap.

I looked up in Bella's window half-expecting her to be in there sleeping or at least mumbling crap under her breath. But she wasn't instead I got the faint scent of vampire, and I knew which one. I hoped up the tree near Bella's window and leaned over close enough to the window and tapped on it. Edward appeared in less than a second. He looked tired, not like the normal leech tired, but actual human tired. If he actually could sleep he would've looked like he was deprived of hours of it. The usual dark circles under his eyes were darker than usual and his eyes were like black bottomless orbs. His nose scrunched up at the smell of me as did mine.

"Hello leech."

"Hello Jacob, please don't call me that I'm not in the mood for names. Would you like to come in?"

"Whatever." He moved out of the way and I jumped in silently. I could hear Charlie snoring in the room across the hall. Edward crossed the room and sat on Bella's bed. It seemed as if he had turned 20 years older just by doing that. He looked deprived of sleep and food.

"Yo, Cullen, what's up? You look, I don't know, what's the word?" I began wagging my finger trying to think of something.

"Tired?" He pressed, "And yeah, I haven't been out lately."

"What? Screwing other women taking a lot out of you?" His eyes widened at what I said and his face contorted in disgust and pain. It looked almost as if he were going to cry. But suddenly he turned on me; his coal black eyes became fierce.

"What the hell do you know Jacob Black?!" he hissed, "You always picked on my poor Bella, you're no better?"

"Well at least I'm not fucking around with women behind Bella's back!" I got quiet when I realized I was too loud, I shut my mouth to listen and hear if Charlie had heard me, but all he did was grunt and turn over in the bed. I turned back to see Edward staring at me with wide, hurt eyes.

"H-how did you know that?"

"Wait? Is that why Bella left?" he nodded slowly, and truly began to look as if he was going to cry. "Why? Every time I asked her out she would always say that she would never leave your side no matter what and now you go behind her back screwing other women? How did she find out?"

"She's known for quite some time now. I don't know how, but she did."

"Is that why…"

"Yes, that's why she stopped talking to anyone, took long walks, and always made Charlie to lie for her."

"Wait? What do you mean 'made Charlie lie for her'?"

"Look, I can't really explain much now, I'll explain it when you come over at noon, by then I'll have had enough time to feed, but when you come over I'll be able to tell you everything."

I gave him a suspicious look, but he nodded that he was telling the truth.

"You swear the rest of the Addams Family won't be in the house with us?"

"Yes, it will be just you and me. There is a lot I need to discuss with you Jacob, but not here."

"Fine, whatever, but you better tell me the whole truth and nothin' but the truth. 'Cause I swear if you lie, I'm gonna kick your cold, pale ass."

He laughed at this, "I promise, what I will tell you is nothing but the truth." He got up and began to leave, but before he did he turned to me with a smirk, "You won't be able to kick my ass, mutt, because I'll knock you out so hard it'll freshen up that sweaty gym sock smell you got aerating around you and your stink crew."

"Bitch." I hissed, he laughed and disappeared from sight. But before he left I heard him retort back, 'dick sucker'.

I ignored it and decided to leave, but before I did I found a picture we took when we were little kids. Charlie and Billy stood together holding their largest catch hand-in-hand. Bella and I were hugging one another by the waists with huge grins on our faces. That was a time of real innocence, actually I was mostly coincidence. Bella was actually supposed to go on a play date with my two older sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, and I went with the guys since, they decided that we should have some manly bonding.

Well that didn't last long, five minutes into the trip, Rebecca called saying that Bella was having a fit since Charlie wasn't there. So Charlie went to get her, instead of cancelling the trip, he brought her along, and surprisingly she was quiet while we fished. That day Charlie got a big one and we had one of the fishers take a picture. That was possibly the only time Bella and I truly got along.

I sighed at the memory and decided it was my time to go. I could see the sun peaking over the horizon and I knew Charlie's alarm would go off soon, so I hopped out the window and took the woods back to my house. When I got there, my dad was still asleep, so I was able to slip back into my room and get some sleep…

I was back in the same place, not at my house, not in the woods, but at Bella's house. But I wasn't alone, Edward was there as well. We were both in Bella's room pleading for her not to go, but she continued to pack as if she couldn't hear a word we said. I watched as she went to her dresser and began breaking every memory we had together. I watched Edward's horrified face as Bella picked up the diamond bracelet he gave her and threw it to the ground and smashing it into a million pieces.

She then took out a lighter and burned the pictures we took together. And each time she did she looked disgusted. When she was done she walked past us with bag and ticket in hand, she didn't look back, only kissed her father goodbye and gave Edward one finally farewell, 'You sick leech' she replied before she left out the door…

I jolted awake with a scream of Bella's name. I panted heavily and looked around; I was still in my room. I held my breath when the door opened, but let out a sigh when I realized that it was only my dad.

"Now, now son what's with all the yelling and tossing and turning. For I second I thought you were masturbating." He chuckled.

I was not amused at his humor, "Ha, ha, very funny dad. I just had a bad dream that's all."

"Hmm. Well, if that's all…" that when I realized that it was in the late morning.

"Uh, dad what time is it?"

"Hmm. Oh it's about 11:55, that's the last time I looked at the clock."

"Shit! I gotta go dad!" I jumped out of bed and threw on my jeans."

"W-where are you going?"

"I've got someone I have to meet. If they ask where I'm at, I'm out for a jog or somethin'. I really need to go; I promise I'll tell you when I get back. Damn!" I stubbed my toe trying to put on my pants. I finally got on a t-shirt and my shoes and just as I was about to get to my father stopped me.

"Jake, is this place that important?"

"Yeah, I'll finally get some answers."

"I hope these answers will help you out."

"I think they will. Bye dad. See you later."

I left the house and morphed, I was soon at the Cullen house. The sickly sweet smell wasn't so bad so Edward was right when he said that the others would be here. Just as I got to the doorway he opened the door and I morphed from wolf to human and let myself in.

The house was quiet without the other bloodsuckers. Edward was sitting on a large maroon armchair and waved his hand out for me to sit on the couch. When I sat he crossed his legs and snickered.

_Dude, _I thought, _you look so fuckin' gay crossing your legs like that._

He didn't look amused at my thoughts, but he seemed offended enough that he uncrossed his legs and sat back and sighed. There was an unusual silence between us.

Edward finally sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Ah… Where to begin…."

"Maybe start with why you're fuckin' around with other women behind Bella's back." 

"Oh that, well, it's not that I want to…"

"Then why do it in the first place?"

"Well Bella's a demanding girl and all…"

"Then if the girl wants to be fucked, then why don't you give her what she wants leech?" I was started to get agitated with Edward's lack of answers, he promised me the truth and all he was giving me was crap. "Edward, stop giving me shit excuses, I want the truth, why are you screwing other women behind Bella's back?!"

"Her smell…"he mumbled, almost so low I wasn't sure I heard it right.

"Her what?"

"HER SMELL!" he snapped. "Look, if Bella and I were to get into bed together and she smells as good as she does now and if she were fully undressed… Look Jacob I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I were to kill her. You would feel the same way if you were to attack her wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, but doesn't it hurt you to see her leave you? But wait! You're still screwing other girls even though she isn't here."

"Look Jacob, I wanted to explain to Bella, but I wasn't sure how I could explain it to her without hurting her any further. I didn't mean for the Voultori…" he suddenly stopped. I realized why.

"The Voultori. They were here, on sacred cross lands?! Why didn't you stop them, they've probably hurt Bella!"

"No, they haven't, she went willingly. She went because of me. Because I have failed her, I promised that I would do nothing to harm or hurt her, but I have. If she doesn't love me anymore, I guess I can accept that."

"Seriously, you're pathetic, you're lower than low, you're so low, you're lower than dirt. And that's saying something. Dude, if you want her back just go and talk to her, she'll just probably go running back into your arms as usual. I mean it's not as if Bella hasn't thrown a fit before."

"Well it's not that simple Jacob, Bella doesn't even want to look at me anymore, she doesn't talk to me and always is making up excuses that I haven't been realizing were excuses up until this point. After she left everything became so clear, as if God were making me see the error of my ways. And now he was punishing me by taking away Bella."

"Well how did she find out anyways?"

"That I'm not so sure about, but I was always so careful, I made sure that when I did do it with other women they kept it on the low, but somehow Bella figured it out. She cracked the code, and I cracked her heart. And now I'm paying for it."

"Man, dude. You. Are. Such. A. Leech. I mean even Bella wouldn't go sneaking off with other men behind your back. She wouldn't even let me kiss her on the cheek as a goodbye gesture. She always said 'No Jacob, it would upset Edward if he saw you kissing me. He wouldn't want to be around me anymore if you did.' Man she was obsessed with you and let me tell you it was not a very healthy one."

"I know and that's why I can accept Bella's new feelings towards me. If she wants nothing to than I guess… I…" I could see he didn't want to say it. He wanted Bella back and he wanted her now. He suddenly got quiet and looked as if he didn't want to say another word.

For a long time neither of us spoke, just looked around… we weren't sure what to say. Edward looked tired and sad and explaining this stuff to me made him look as if he were twenty years older. He rubbed his hand through his hair and sighed, he looked really uncomfortable.

"Look Jacob, I really didn't want to hurt Bella, I just… I just wasn't sure how to do it. The first night I had sex with Alice it was only supposed to be a one shot thing. My mind had been clouded since I didn't hunt and Bella had kissed me… I felt as if being in bed with another of my kind would solve my problem, but it only became an addiction. Soon I was having sex with other female clan members and even…" he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I even slept with some of the Voultori clan members."

"What the duce? You sick bastard, I'm going to kill you." (Stewie from Family Guy, I just love that one)

"Look, I'm sorry. But I…I,"

"You what, Edward, what can explain why you would screw your own sisters, and a few of the Voultori members. What the hell is your goddamn problem man?! Are you mental, are you a fucking retard? What goes on it that indestructible skull of yours?! Huh? 'Cause right now I'm really wantin' some goddamn answers!"

"Jacob, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry that I did it. Really I am."

I was getting angrier and angrier at Edward, he really was a leech. I was ready to rip his head off when an idea struck me. He was too afraid of me to notice.

"Fine if you're sincerely sorry for what you've done, then you and I are going to take a little trip to Italy." I smirked at his shocked face.

"Y-you're not serious are you Jacob?"

"Of course I am. You and I are going down to Italy so we can straighten things out with Bella. I really don't give a shit at how bad your linguistic skills are. You're going to get her to fuckin' calm down and you're going to explain and apologize to her for your disturbing behavior."

"I don't think I can… I mean she probably won't listen to me and…and…"

"Listen to yourself man. You sound like a freakin' bitch. You're scared of a girl who if tried to punch you would break her arm in the process. You should be the one wearing the pants in the relationship. You know what fuck what I just said about apologizing. You and I are going to bring Bella back kickin' and screaming. And don't listen to a goddamn word she says, if she wants you to take her back to them, don't do it. She was in love with you first, so I guess you're just going to have to do that by force."

"Jacob, I don't think that's such a good idea." He seemed to be contemplating options, but I knew it was the only way to get Bella back here to Forks.

"Hell yeah it's a good idea. You and I both need Bella, I need her to be there for me and you need her to live so we're gonna do this."

"But ~"

"But nothin' we're going to take our asses down to Italy and we're going to get her. Understand?"

He sighed and gave in. "I Understand. But how are we going to do this without causing a commotion? I mean surely if she sees us she gonna do something drastic."

"We'll figure that out when we get there right now we need to get her back here."

"Jacob, this is truly nice and all but I don't think Bella will ever forgive me if I did something like this."

"Look, you can beg for her forgiveness once we get there right now we need to get down there to Italy and bring Bella's crazy ass home, where she belongs and where she needs to stay."

"Fine. But I'm blaming you if she plans on doing something drastic."

"Yeah, yeah."

"So when will we be leaving?"

"Tomorrow. I think I can get past Sam long enough to get here and leave and if he throws a tantrum I just give him some candy."

"Huh, funny."

"Well I think I need to go, I think I have all the info I'll need." For some reason saying that made me hesitate; I felt like I wanted to stay longer.

"Jacob, if you want to stay longer you can, my siblings are out hunting in the western peninsula and won't be back for some while." The damn bastard looked into my head again.

"Hey stop peering into my skull, if I want to stay, I'll stay, but I'm goin'. Bye loser."

"Good bye dog." We were back to our old routine of name calling. It was a good feeling.

I walked out the house and morphed into my wolf form and high-tailed it for the house. It surprised me when I didn't hear anyone report back in. Weird…

I got to my house to find it all quiet. I walked in the living room and saw my dad wasn't there.

"Dad! Hey dad you here?" I walked into the kitchen and saw a note lying on the table. The scribble on the sheet was unmistakable; it was my dad's.

_Hey Jake, _

_If you're reading this letter than that means that I'm not here right now. I went fishing with Charlie to cheer him up since 'she' left. But I probably won't be back until late so I want you to look over the house for me until I get back. _

_ -Love Billy_

_ -P.S. Oh and you have a visitor waiting for you in your room._

_A visitor?_ I thought.

I shook my head and walked down the hall to my room. My nostrils were suddenly with the undeniable scent of her.

"No way." I mumbled.

I thrust open the door and locked eyes with wide chocolate orbs.

"Hello Jake."

Whoa, whoa, WHOA!!! Bella's back in Forks! (Well not for long, her and Jake are going to have what I would call an 'intimate talk' whoops spoiler *sor-rey* 6 – 6 (not really I just wanted you to get a taste)) So yes in the next chapter there will be some steamy lemons, but not enough that they get into be together. Sor-rey *giggles*. So if you don't like the idea of Bella and Jake together heatin' up the room than do not pass go do not collect $200 and don't read the next chapter! Killermimi says so!!!

Killermimi-4-life =)


	10. WTF!

WTF!

OKAY, OKAY, OKAY! So I have, like, nearly 2,000 hits (and probably still counting) on my story, so I'm going to work non-stop over the summer on this story. I'm am deeply sorry for my loyal fans who like/obsessively love my story (just joking, but if you are a part of the second column you'd better stop laughing right now, because you kinda scare me… 6_6). I will soon post other chapters and update like I did before. You know how it is people, just because I write (or type whichever u prefer) doesn't mean I own it! All characters and settings belong to Stephanie Meyers (unless I add in some for extra flavah!).

Remember… KillerMimi LUVS YA! =)

Oh yeah, and I rule ur cookies! All the cookies in the world shall be mine! Muwhahahaha! XD *Continues to crackle evilly*


	11. Chapter 8

Be Careful what you wish for

Disclaimer: You know who this belongs to! And it will always belong to her; people give a round of applause for Stephanie Meyers. Without her I would never be able to write this story! Hurrah!

Okay, so this is my 8th installment (well, okay chapter) of Be Careful what you wish for. So I'll give you a very quick summary of this chapter (I've already have it written down so I already know what the next chapters to come will be like). So in this chapter Bella has come to visit Jake to tell him goodbye since she never did it before and tell him that he is still a good friend…etc, etc. But just before Bella gets ready to leave he makes his move, and let me tell you, this move he's gonna make it's gonna be steammmyyy; as in you're gonna need to open some windows for this (just kidding!) But this story wasn't rated M for ponies and rainbows. It was rated M for mature language and lemony goodness! And there will be a lot of lemony language and lemony touching so if you don't like it I advise you do these four things:

Stop reading this story

Log of

Turn off the computer

GO OUTSIDE AND HAVE A LIFE ALREADY! DON'T LET MY STORY RUIN YOU LIFE! PLEASE IF YOU GET ANY BRAIN OR HEADACHES YOU HAVE SPENT TOO MUCH TIME ON YOUR COMPUTER AND MY STORY IS JUST MAKING IT WORSE!

Okay now on to the story, remember review after reading! Oh and this story will finish in Jake's POV then go to Bella's.

Killermimi-4-life =)

Chapter 8: Steamy goodbye

JPOV

"Hello Jake."

There she was just sitting there; ON MY BED! I guess she got tired of me staring her down so she looked away. I felt that if this was some sort of a cartoon my jaw would've already fallen to the floor. Instead I stared at her like I couldn't believe what I was seeing; well it was true I couldn't. Bella was here. Sitting right here in my room. And here I was staring at her like a fool.

I finally cleared my throat and spoke, "Uh, hey Bells."

She smiled at the name. "Wow it feels like for ever since I've heard someone call me that. Thanks Jake."

"You're… You're welcome." For some reason I couldn't find the words to speak to her.

For a while we just continued to stare one another just as Edward and I had done earlier today. I finally cleared my throat once more.

"So uh, what brings you here?" just her in the room made me as nervous like a first grader on his first day of school.

"Oh, I uh came to say goodbye."

"Oh, why did you come here?" Damn, why did I say that?

"Because I wanted to say I forgive you."

"Huh?"  
"For the jokes and the name calling. I understand why you did it. I mean I would do the same thing too."

"Wait, you do?"

"Yeah. I mean I broke your heart and of course it would make sense to retaliate back by name calling and mean jokes. Yeah they sometimes hurt like hell when you talked about them in front of my friends, but I truly understand your pain."

Suddenly I felt like the biggest fool in the world. Why in the fuck would I ever do that to Bella? Why? I guess because I was just a little boy who can't get the toy he wants. And to get back for not getting that toy he talks about how stupid the toy was even though he never really got a chance to play with it. Where the hell did that just come from a boy? A toy? Seriously? (Sorry I wanted Jake to sound like an intellectual)

"Look Bella, I'm really sorry! I never really mean to say those things. It's just that I was so upset that you chose him over me and I was just caught up in the moment. It all really started with Leah, and somehow I got caught up~" she stopped me with a shake of her head.

"No. it's okay. I made the wrong choice anyways picking Edward in the first place; I should've known he was going to break my heart in the end. You and Leah had all rights to call me a fool and stupid. Because that's how I felt after Edward cheated on me."

Though I knew it was wrong, I should talk up to Edward, I did promise that I would get his girlfriend back.

"Hey he may have cheated, but he probably had a reason…" she gave me a skeptical look saying 'if you know, I'm waiting for some answers.' "But then again who am I to talk I don't know anything about what he's been doing behind your back." I couldn't tell Bella that I had been over to his house and how we planned to kidnap her. Well she's still here so maybe I could convince her to stay before she left.

"Hey wouldn't leaving Forks be a bad idea. What about your friends at Forks High?"

"They all think I'm a freak." She replied quickly.

"What about Charlie?"

"He said I was old enough to make my own decisions."

"What about Renee."

"She said the same thing even though it broke her heart to see me go somewhere so far away."

"What about finishing school; college?"

"I got into school in Italy. And Italy also has some prestigious schools that don't cost that much." Lie; Italy's schools cost as much to rent a Hollywood's star's condo for a week.

"What about a home?"

"I own my own apartment." Lie; I knew she was living with the Voultori.

"What I about Edward?" I blurted it out too quickly before I could stop it.

"What about him?" she asked skeptically. "I mean come on Jake; the bastard probably has over one hundred mistresses that can take care of his cheating ass."

"Harsh." I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing."

"Look Jake, I really don't want to leave. Seriously. I don't want to leave you or Billy or Charlie or Renee. I really don't want to leave Forks for some other country. But it's what I have to do. I can't stand it here anymore. I can't stand the students at Forks High, I can't stand the fuckin' trees, and I can't stand that motherfucking cheater Edward Cullen! I mean he promised his life and he goes behind my goddamned back and screws he goddamn skanks of sisters and some of his other family members. Damn! I just cannot stand that man! I wish he would just go to hell and burn for all eternity." Edward must've pissed Bella to her cracking point.

I sat next to her on the bed and put my arm around her. She held on to it.

"Man, I'm really gonna miss that a lot Jake."

"Yeah, me too." I didn't know what I could do, this was it. I was really going to see her leave.

"Jake."

"Hmm?"

"I want you to know that you were really awesome friend. And you still are."

"Thanks Bells."

"Jake…" she mumbled. I looked at her and saw she was falling asleep in my arms. I looked at the clock and saw it was only three. So I guess some sleep wouldn't be too bad… I guess falling asleep for at least an hour wouldn't be so… bad… man I'm tired… damn… Bella…

Suddenly the colors in the room began to swim and swirl in my vision and I found myself drifting off.

This time my dream was different. I was still in Bella's room but this time it was dark outside and inside as well. The only thing that illuminated the room was candles. They seemed to be everywhere in the room where they could be held. On the dresser there seemed to be a cluster of candles surrounding a picture frame. I got closer and saw it was a picture of me and Bella on that fishing trip. Suddenly I heard something crunch under my feet and looked down to see that I had stepped on another picture frame. Just as I was bending down to pick it up the door to Bella's room opened up. I dropped the frame back on the floor and turned to see Bella standing in the doorway wearing possibly the most seductive pair of black lace underwear with matching panties. She gave me a sort of evil grin. I found my eyes lingering on her body which looked more like it was built for a model. She raised a finger and beckoned for me to come to her. And I did. Suddenly my arms wrapped around her petite model-like figure and she reached up to wrap her arms around my neck. But she leaned over to look at the spot where I was just standing a moment ago.

"Huh," she said in a bored voice. "I was sure I threw _that_ away." I heard the scornful emphasis she put on the 'that' implying she no longer wanted the photo I found on the floor. Suddenly she got on her tip-toes to kiss me on the nose.

"Wait her Teddy Bear," she said in a seductive voice, "I have some, uh, unwanted trash to take care of." The last part was dripping with disgust and hatred.

She released herself from my neck and she went to pick up the cracked picture frame. "Aw, what a waste of a frame, but the glass is cracked and I no longer want this photo, so I'll just throw them both away." She just merely shrugged and walked of the room with the frame in hand. I was hypnotized by her graceful steps and how luscious her ass looked, but just before she left out with the photo, I saw it was a photo of her and Edward, her arms wrapped around his neck, his around her waist, both of them looking into one another's eyes with compassion and love.

Bella return moments after hearing the frame along with the photo being chunked in the garbage. She returned into my arms and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"Thank god I threw that photo out. It's been bugging me since he left. He begged for me to keep it, but I knew that now we were together you wouldn't want to have kept something like that so I promised you that I would chuck it. Happy Jakey?"

"Uh, yeah." I didn't even remember her making a promise like that. But I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when her body came closer to mine.

"Jake, wake up…"

"Huh?"

"Wake UP!"

I shot back into reality when I felt cold hands shake me awake.

"Dammit Jake why did you let me fall asleep like that, damn! I'll miss my flight messing around with you!" I watched as she got up aggravated and seriously pissed. "I've only got

But I wasn't ready to see her go just yet, there was one thing that I wanted to do with her for a really long time, but I couldn't do it with that leech around.

"Bella wait…" I whispered.

"What?" she hissed, "Look Jake I don't have much time I have to~" I stopped her by making contact with her sweet chocolate tasting lips. I forced my tongue through and I could feel her warm breath in my mouth. I watched intently as her eyes slowly closed as she got more into the kiss. I then picked her up and put her on the bed with me on top, if we could only be together for these last few moments I'd better make the most of it, fuck the plane.

Right now I want to fuck Bella's brains out.

BPOV

_What the hell? Ugh, fuck you so much Jake, how in the hell could you let me sleep like that? I have only an hour left to get to that dumb airport before the plane for Italy leaves! Shit! You dumb-ass, shit bag Jacob! _

I was just getting to the door when I hear Jacob mumble my name, I guess he was trying to apologize for letting me sleep, but I had no time for that.

"What? Look Jake I don't have much time I have to~" I was suddenly cut off by a pair of warm lips that belonged to my best friend. I was suddenly pushed on top of Jake's bed with him on top kissing. I couldn't believe that this would ever happen between both me and Jake, we were only friends, no more, no less. But why was he doing this now? I couldn't believe this was happening I really, couldn't. But the main question was why was I pushing him off right now? Why wasn't I slapping him and telling him to get lost?

Was it that I was truly enjoying this; enjoying the satisfaction that I was doing something that Edward did to me basically every day? What was wrong with me? I was supposed to be the lone wolf, trying my hardest to push love out of my systems, but why was Jake pushing it back into my life?

"I love you Bella." He whispered in my ear once he released my lips. He held my face in his warm hands and looked me intently in the eyes. Suddenly everything else around us seemed to fade into the background. Suddenly the only thing that mattered to me at this point was Jacob Black and only him.

"Jake…" I whispered. I was starting to get off the bed, but Jake held me firm.

"Please Bella," he whined, "don't leave me, stay with me. Stay with me and the pack. I think Charlie would accept it."

"Jake, I can't. I mean I think about you sometimes, but I just need to be by myself right now, when the time comes, I'll come back to you. I promise."

Jake seemed to accept this, but I watched as a smug look came into his eyes. "Fine, but let me give you your goodbye present."

"Eh?"

Suddenly I was pushed back on the bed and I felt as Jake gently nudged his knee in between my legs. I let out a soft moan. Jake chuckled softly.

"You like that don't you? Do you like it when I do this?" He began rubbing and my cheeks went hot, I was pretty sure I looked like a tomato.

"Jake. Please. Don't."

"Don't what?" he teased. I watched as he pulled up my shirt and licked my stomach.

"Ughnn…" I couldn't believe what was happening! But I knew I had to stop it before it got too out of hand. "Please, Jake stop, this really isn't funny."

"Aww," he mock whined, "But I was having so much fun." With that he got off of me and I sat up and wiped myself off. My cheeks were burning. Jake leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Ya know, that blush of yours is a definite turn-on."

"And what you just did to me was a definite turn-_off_." I grumbled.

"Don't lie, you know you liked it." I had to admit, I kind of did like it. And almost scolded myself for not letting him finish.

"Look, I've only got less than thirty minutes to get to the airport before I'm late."

"Fine, let me drive you."

"No, someone is waiting for me at the house, and I'm sure that same someone is probably pissed that I didn't come at the time I promised."

"Whatever. And hey, don't let them change you; you won't be the same Bella if they do."

For a moment I froze at that. But I just huffed and turned away from Jake.

"Look, whatever they do to me, is for me to accept and for you to get over." Jake pouted at this. He always looked like a five year-old when he did this. I patted him on the head. "Look Jake, I didn't mean any offense. I won't forget about you, you really are my best friend and I don't want you to forget that."

He nodded and let me go. With that I hopped up and ran out of the Black's household. And with that I left the entire La Push area.

When I got to my house I could see the shiny Jaguar that Alec used to drive me here. Though it was only a rental, it attracted way too much attention. The windows were darkly tinted so to block out the light. When I got in the car, Alec gave me an annoyed look. I watched as his face screwed up in disgust.

"Damn Bella, you smell like a fuckin' dog!" Suddenly he realized. "Oh, no, why didn't you fuckin' tell me that your damn 'friend' was a fuckin' mutt!"

"He's a werewolf, not a mutt. And the only reason I smell like this is because I hugged him."

"Man, I'mma hafta open some windows to rid you of that damn stench."

"Fuck off Alec; you're ruining my good mood. I was happy and now you're just pushin' it. I don't' think you want to try me when I'm pushed to my limits."

"Don't worry smelly, I've seen you when you've pushed to your absolute limit and trust me I don't like it."

"Whatever, let's just go before the plan leaves."

"Sure, we'll be there before that."

With that he gunned it out of the front house. And we were headed off to the airport. We were there in less than five minutes. We were soon on the plan and Alec still had that screwed up look on his face, even though he tried to hide it, I could tell he didn't like the idea of having to sit next to me the entire trip while I smelled like an animal. He finally relaxed his angelic face and I could see some girls had taken a liking to his softer look. Some were even coming up him and asking for his phone number. Of course, being 'Mr. Gentleman' he gently refused them. I began to get annoyed with all the girls who continued to come up to him. When he turned to look at me he saw my annoyed look.

"What? Jealous?"

"Hell no, like I'd ever be jealous of a bunch of giggly skanks who want to 'talk'. Ugh, vampires." I hissed.

Alec laughed, "My, lord Bella, you really astound me. You really, really amaze me to no end."

"Well, you're welcome Alec." I grumbled. I looked away, my cheeks flaming hot, but not from embarrassment, but from anger.

Suddenly Alec whispered to me so sweetly in Italian, "_Isabella, mio caro angelo, __Vi preghiamo di guardare questo modo con le vostre caratteristiche angelico_, **Isabella, my dear angel, would you please look this way with your angelic features?" **

"Uh, w-what?"Even though Alec's Italian turned me on a little it was kinda annoying since I didn't understand shit he was saying.

"I said, would you look this was my dear angel."

"W-why would you say some stupid shit like that?" I stammered aggravated.

"Because that's what you look like when you blush, _un angelo innocente, _**an innocent angel**. You didn't think I wouldn't be able to speak Italian did you."

"Well no fuckin' duh, since you friggin' live in Italy, you're bound to catch up to what the people there are sayin'." I was seriously trying to get Alec to change to subject or at least get bored but he didn't seem to relent.

"Hmmm… What else shall I say to you my sweet, dark princess? How about this… _Guardando nel vostro sfere di cioccolato sembra fare il mio giro immortale testa,_ **Looking into your chocolate orbs seems to make my immortal head spin**_. Vorrei mettere le mie labbra al tuo collo e baciarla tutta la notte, _**I wish to put my lips to your neck and kiss it all night long**

I tried my hardest to stop gaping. He sounded like a literal angel, I couldn't stand it. Stop Alec, stop dammit.

"_Io voglio indulgere nel vostro corpo profumati per tutta la notte,_ **I want to indulge in your sweet smelling body all through the night**. _Voglio sentirti gemere il mio nome passato quelle dolci labbra del tuo._ **I wish to hear you moan my name past those sweet lips of yours**. _Cara Isabella, si prega di fare l'amore con me. Si prega di curare la mia anima vuota con il tuo profumo dolce, _**Dear Isabella, please make love to me. Please heal my empty soul with your sweet fragrance.**

Suddenly Alec stopped speaking in Italian and he gave a smug smile at the slight part in my lips and the way my eyes were widened. I wasn't sure what he had just said to me, but I was pretty sure that I was meant to say yes or something to that effect. Suddenly he leaned into me and kissed me softly.

"I need you Bella; I'm starting to get attached to you. And Aro's starting to get pretty jealous. I want you to stay with me, with the Voultori, in Italy, forever."

Forever. Why did that word seem to strike a nerve? Why was that I hated it so much? Oh yeah, because those were the same word that cheating dick said to me. But somehow coming from Alec it seemed to be comforting.

However I just sighed and looked the other way. I didn't want Alec to know how much I wanted him to repeat that word. I how much it turned me on when he spoke to me in Italian. I didn't want him to know that he and Jake were starting to crack my armor that took months for me to build up.

God, what in the world is happening to me? Why am I starting to feel the same I started to feel when I first meet Edward?

Okay, okay, okay, end of this Chapter! Sorry I didn't post earlier, but I posted about how sorry I am. But after all I am just a teenager and I get easily bored with things. And after seeing that I have just reached 2,202 hits, scratch that, 2,215 hits, I will post and post until I have finished with the story. I'm pretty sure I'll have a sequel to this story, but don't get to cocky on that.

So what did you think of me making Alec saying some Italian intimate things to Bella, even though she didn't understand a word he was saying? What did you think of how for an actual moment Bella let down her guard to both Jake and Alec? Okay so it may seem that I'm making this story seem further away from Edward and Bella, but that will come soon, but in wayyyyy later chapters, actually if I make a sequel the Edward and Bella romance won't start until then. But until then hang onto your seats people, because there are soon to be some Bella and Alec lemons (in a shower! Oh God I'm giving too much away! You didn't read a thing! Forget you even heard that last part! Forget it now!).

So for now peoples:

Killermimi ama tutti voi!

-That's Italian for: Killermimi luvs ya all! =)


	12. Reviewer poll

Depression sucks

Okay, so I just read a review that made me want to chuck this entire story. But it's up to you guys to decide if it's good or not.

This is a quick review poll for my story. I will collect reviews until July 2, 2010. After that I will not accept any more answers. I will not post anymore chapters until then so don't hate me if I don't post up like I did before, but like I said one recent comments just made me so sad and I wondered if this story is good enough to keep up. If you do happen to read the comment don't get mad at that person, it's just that it made me so sad.

So here are the poll questions (you may only answer once!)

This story is good, I would like a sequel.

This story is okay, I don't think it is good enough for a sequel.

This story is okay, I just don't like to plot.

The story is not really good; I wouldn't read it anytime in the future

The story just straight out sucks, but the author is okay for a newbie.

The author sucks and so does the story.

You may post the numbers you see and add a comment with it if you want. But I only want to see numbers 1-6.


	13. Chapter 13

Apology for all my awesome friends and lovely peoples!

Dear readers and Fans of Be Careful What you wish for,

I would like to input my sincere apologies for not updating for like an entire year. And I feel like crap for not doing so, but with being in a new grade and dealing with harder classes. But I promise anytime I have some relaxation from classes, I will update. I know u probably wanna kill me for not posting like I promised. So here's the deal, I'll keep on giving shout outs to my fans of the story and then I'll start a questionnaire chapter in which I'll let one of the fans post a question, and I'll answer it as best I can. And if you want I'll even read some your fan mail.

Okay honestly I won't do the Alec and Bella lemon; because even though they sound like a good pair I don't think they should do that. I mean then Bella would be a slut and I wanna make her a ranting psychotic bitch, not a whore. I want her to remain the dark princess I started her off as, not turn her into Jane and Heidi. I want her to be psycho, well not mental, but you get what I mean. I'm still not sure when Edward's gonna come into the picture. Maybe that won't be until the sequel, but I guess it's time for some before-hand spoilers…

-Well for one in the 11th (or 12th chapter I forget) Alice and Rosalie come to talk to Bella and some feelings come undone.

-And Felix realizes his feelings for Bella (I might add in Demetri… not sure it's up to you guys).

Well that's just about it, i'm really glad you guys love my story. Remember R&R!

OH and Killermimi Luvs ya! (=


	14. Chapter 14

I'm sorry!

TO MY DEAR FANS! AS OF TODAY (WELL I'VE BEEN DEBATING IT FOR A WHILE NOW) I HAVE OFFICIALLY QUIT MY TWILIGHT STORY! I HAVE NO INTEREST IN TWILIGHT ANYMORE AND IT'S REALLY HARD TO STAY FOCUSED ON THE STORY. BUT I AM WILLING TO HAND OVER RIGHTS TO THE STORY TO ANYONE WHO WANTS TO CONTINUE THE STORY, HELL, EVEN REWRITE IT IF THEY SO CHOOSE. JUST PM ME UR EMAIL ADDRESS AND I'LL SEND YOU WHAT I'VE DONE SO FAR.

I AM HONESTLY SORRY, MY SINCESEST APOLOGIES, BUT I'VE JUST OUTGROWN TWILIGHT, AND ARE MOVING ONTO NEW STORIES, BUT DON'T WORRY, I'LL BE POSTING NEW STORIES OVER THE SUMMER SINCE I'VE GOT ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO.

BUT SERIOUSLY, I AM WILLING TO HAND OVER MY STORY TO ANYONE WHO WANTS IT. JUST PM ME IF YOUR IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD AND FEEL LIKE TWEAKING THE STORY.

KILLERMIMI

YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK IT,

JASMINE B. DAVIS


End file.
